Unexpected Destiny
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: A story about betrayal, wishes, and love... all accompanied with plot twists and a dash of Chibi Tenshi's patented unexpected developments!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did, everyone would get lotsa Christmas presents this year! *grin*

Author's notes: My first time attempting a Sailor Moon fan fic, and a crossover at that! I'm having difficulties at the moment (I'm a few chapters ahead here) and I thought I'd just throw in my first chapter to see if a) anyone even likes it, b) if it's worth continuing, and c) if anyone can please please please help me with a title! Anyway, I'm more familiar with the characters on Sailor Moon than Gundam Wing so if I make any mistakes with GW, please forgive me! Also, I've taken a few liberties with the characteristics of our Perfect (not to mention cute) soldier so if he's acting out of character, hopefully the later chapters will explain all that! I'm also attempting to throw in a few Japanese words here and there and it's my first time doing that as well, so please ignore any mistakes! Lastly, just wanted to warn those out there that this *is* a Usagi/Heero fan fic so if you love Relena or Mamoru/Darien, it's not happening! 

*takes a deep breath* So having said all that, enjoy my fan fic, and please, I love to hear what you think, especially if you have any suggestions or ideas as to what can happen. No flames please! Be kind to the new one all right? :) 

************************************************************************

****

Chapter 1: An Unlikely Saviour

Heero Yuy walked back to his apartment slowly. He was feeling slightly bruised from the day's mission. For one who prided on being in good shape, he was disgusted with himself. He had been a Gundam pilot for three years, ever since he had turned fifteen. Christened the "perfect soldier" by his other co-pilots half in jest, half in seriousness, Heero supposed he could've gotten too arrogant and self-assured. He had thought it was a routine mission to destroy an OZ supply carrier. However, he had underestimated the new OZ unit. He had gotten away but not before some damage had been done to his Wing Gundam. Now he was going to have to spend all night repairing. He muttered angrily under his breath. Thank God the others hadn't been with him. Duo would've had a field day with him. Shinigami. Heero snorted faintly in disgust. As he was about to walk through the main doors, which led into the building, he heard a faint whimper from the alley. His hand immediately went to his side and slowly pulled out his gun as he went to investigate the source of the noise. The alley, like most stereotypical ones, was dark and faintly ominous. Heero grumbled under his breath about his own stupidity. The noise grew more faint, which surprised him. He tried to peer into the darkness when he tripped over something. There was a soft moan, and then no more. He got up quickly, moving swiftly to retrieve his gun before dusting himself off. He then pulled out a flashlight and shone it over the object he had stumbled over. He, the emotionless soldier, let out a gasp of dismay. It was a body. 

Judging by the long strands of hair, which covered most of the body, it appeared to be female. Ignoring his usual instincts to walk away, he somehow could not help himself. He cautiously knelt next to the fallen figure, touched her body, and saw that his fingers were covered in blood. There is NO way this girl can still be alive. His keen eyes noted that most of her body was badly bruised and she was dressed in some weird sailor outfit. Her hair colour was indeterminable since it was matted with blood. He slowly reached out to try to get a pulse when all of a sudden, a hoarse voice whispered, "Let me die…" Heero could not explain why those words caused his heart to break. It was a voice that had no hope, and one that had seen far too much pain and betrayal. She's too young to have experienced all this. He could not stop himself even if he could relive that moment a million times over. He saved her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did, Heero would be mine! *grin* 

Author's Notes: Hey minna-chan! I just want to say thank you soooooooooooo much for all those reviews and suggestions! I'm glad you're enjoying the fan fic so far because I'll tell you this much, I'm having a blast writing it! *smiles* And to all those who asked, yes yes, it *is* an Usagi/Heero fic (I wouldn't dream of writing GW/SM fan fic without the two of them together). The story will take a few interesting twists and what not, and I'm *very* interested to see what you guys will think of it! Again, *big smiles* keep the reviews coming! :) 

************************************************************************

****

Chapter 2: The Thawing

For the life of him, Heero could not imagine why he picked the girl up so carefully and then brought her back to his apartment. It would not do for OZ to find her. Somehow, she seemed familiar, even though his rational mind told him they were complete strangers. The girl now lay in his bed, sound asleep. He had managed to clean most of her cuts and bandaged her up. Whoever had hurt her had done a thorough job of it. Most people would have been dead with the number of injuries she had, but he was shocked to see that some of those wounds had begun healing already. There was something definitely peculiar about this girl. He had put one of his T-shirts over the remains of her tattered outfit, and without knowing had tucked her in with an expression on his face that would have shocked his co-pilots. He left the door open so he could keep an eye on her while he attempted to get some rest. Unconsciously, his gaze returned to the sleeping figure on his bed. Assured by the rise and fall of the covers that she was all right, Heero fell into an exhausted sleep. 

************************************************************************

A scream tore Heero out of his dreams. They were unnerving but at the moment, he had no chance to analyze them. He quickly dashed to his bedroom, where the girl was tossing and turning. Tears fell down her face as she cried out various names in succession. One in particular caught at his heart. "Mamo-chan, how could you betray me?" She thrashed around in the bed, trying to escape her invisible assailants. He felt her anguish and her pain as if it was his own. He gently captured her arms and held her tight against him, whispering soothing noises to calm her down. She struggled initially but then calmed down eventually. She settled her head on his chest and wrapped her arms trustingly around his waist. Heero made an inaudible protest though he made no move to get away. Human contact. This was something he was not used to, although that annoying Relena kept trying to hug him. It was uncomfortable for the first few moments, but he found he rather enjoyed it. Then, she whispered sleepily, "I knew you'd find me again…" before falling back asleep. 

Heero was confused by the words she uttered before falling back asleep. A part of him was tempted to wake her up to find out exactly what she meant by it. Another part of him, a part long forgotten, cared enough about her present state to know that she needed the rest in order to heal. But still, those cryptic words kept running around like a mantra in his head. It was entirely possible that the girl was referring to one of the people she had dreamed about. Somehow, he knew differently. 

*********************************************************************

It would be evil to end here, ne? *grin*

But since I got so many nice reviews, here's more! :)

*********************************************************************

It was almost 7 o'clock in the evening the next day. His stomach grumbled loudly in protest at not having been fed in almost 24 hours. He clenched his jaw in annoyance. He was the perfect soldier for God's sake. What business did eating have to do with anything? He supposed that not sleeping very well the past day could have something to do with his current irrational state. The logical part of his brain argued that food would have restorative qualities and enable him to become a better soldier. There was a tiny lift on the corner of his mouth that would have astonished the rest of his friends. After a brief glance into the bedroom to assure himself of her well-being, Heero walked quietly into his kitchen and set about preparing a simple meal. As he began cooking, he was amazed that he had not received a mission for the day, and silently cursed himself for jinxing it. The smells of the stir-fry began rising from out of the kitchen and into the rest of the apartment. So intent was he on his cooking that he failed to notice a weary figure leaning heavily against the doorway to the kitchen. All of a sudden, he heard somebody inhale deeply, and let out a sigh of absolute heaven. Startled out of concentration, he dropped the spatula as he whipped around to see the girl standing right in front of him. 

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to scare you." Her voice was still slightly hoarse although she did sound a lot better. "Your cooking woke me up." 

"Nani?" He was confused. He was sure he had kept it pretty quiet, although he supposed that the vegetables that were currently frying made a bit of a noise. 

She laughed softly. "Iie. I meant that the food smelled good, so I woke up. Even in a different time, I am the same." She remarked cryptically as his eyes widened at her strange comment. "I'll explain after you feed me?" She asked hopefully. He couldn't help it. He chuckled. It sounded weird, unused almost, even to his ears. 

She shifted her weight away from the wall, and tried to stand on her own. Unfortunately, she was still weakened from her injuries, making her lose her balance. She would've most certainly toppled on her face if it weren't for Heero catching her. He held her up and looked at her almost tenderly, although he wasn't aware of it himself. Her keen eyes caught it and blushed shyly. 

"Here, let me help you to the couch." 

He supported most of her weight as they made their way. She fell on it rather heavily. 

"I think my legs forgot how to stand." She said, slightly embarrassed. 

"How did you make it to the kitchen then?" He asked, perplexed. 

"I had motivation." She grinned. 

Heero laughed again. "I am Yuy Heero." 

"I am Tsukino Usagi." 

************************************************************************

Well minna-chan, what do you think?? The story's going to take off in a strange new direction after this. I don't want to give anything away but let's just say another crossover may take place! However, the focus is *still* on Usagi and Heero! (Like I'd have it any other way *grin*) Keep those reviews coming! It motivates me to a) procrastinate, and b) WRITE! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. *sniff* What a pity! Heero would be mine! 

Warning: Has a few bad words in it (though it's not really that bad)

Author's Notes: Salut minna-chan! *bows humbly, eyes sparkling* Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! It totally makes my day and keeps me going! I've tried to include a longer chapter this time, and I'm adding a few twists to the storyline. I've read a few notes about Heero being out of character, but I just want to say, I am *aware* of this and well things will explain themselves later on. More about the story, italics will indicate thoughts. 

*****************************************************************

****

Chapter 3: **Who is Usagi?**

"How… what…?" His voice couldn't quite follow the chain of jumbled thoughts that ran through his mind and he became aggravated. _The perfect soldier should know how to interrogate his prisoner. Iie, not prisoner_, he thought. _A guest_, he corrected and surprised even himself. He silently cursed this Usagi person in front of him for stirring up feelings that he assumed were long dead. Feelings that he thought would never experience again. Feelings he had never had since he was a child. He attempted to calm his irrational state and looked up to glare at Usagi. She merely stared right back and raised one eyebrow in question.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that, but it wasn't my fault." She said calmly. "As for your questions…" Her voice trailed off, and her eyes took over an expression of pain. "I'll try to explain how I am here, but not why. I think those reasons are my own." Her eyes suddenly hardened, and Heero knew that it was unnatural for her. She was a girl of laughter, love, and life. Someone had taken that away from her. He froze in mid-thought, staring at her in shock, puzzled by how he knew all that. She suddenly noted that he was looking at her and she smiled slightly. "Gomen Heero-kun. I think you must feed me before I die of starvation." He merely nodded in her direction before returning to the kitchen. 

Usagi was left alone with her thoughts. She willed the memories away. She chided herself for not wishing them away. Tears flooded her eyes as she thought of the Inner Scouts' betrayal. _And don't forget Mamo-chan too_, an evil inner voice whispered. She remembered the first time she had met Chiba Mamoru, and how they had always fought. Images of their first kiss, the discovery of each other's identity, the fights with enemies that always resulted in more memories being lost. She had thought at the time that she had found true love. As time passed on, she had found herself wondering if it was true love that she was experiencing. Mamoru's love for her had always failed. He constantly abandoned her. Somehow, fate and destiny always brought him back to her. Doubts began forming in her mind though she had pushed them back at the time. And then, the ultimate betrayal killed all her foolish naivete, mocked her innocence, and forever destroyed the girl that was Tsukino Usagi. "Mamo-chan, Rei, Ami, Mina, Makoto… minna-chan, how… how could you?" She broke off, pain laced with every word she uttered. The Outer Scouts had always warned her about the Inner ones, but she paid them no attention. She believed that everyone was inherently good. _Oh the price of naiveté_, Usagi thought cynically. Life had taught her better and made sure she paid for it. Her hand flitted towards the Ginzuishou and blinking the tears away, she made a wish. "Make me forget my other life, forget my memories. Ginzuishou, disappear until I am in need of you. Please grant me this wish." She whispered softly. It began to glow softly, increasing in brilliance as a sudden blinding white light flashed. In those brief moments, Usagi could've sworn she saw a vision of a woman who resembled her with a sad smile on her face. And then, Usagi remembered no more. 

*******************************************************************

Heero had been finishing up with the preparations with the meal when the white light emerging from his living room had blinded him temporarily. _Usagi!!_ His mind screamed out while he tried to regain his vision. He saw blurry shapes in front of him and knew it wouldn't be too long before it returned. He made his way as quickly as possible to the living room. His vision slowly cleared as he found an unconscious Usagi on the couch. "No, damnit! Not again!" He picked up the girl into his arms gently, somewhat in contradiction to his angry voice. A million questions raced through his head but what mattered most was getting this girl to wake up. He checked for a pulse and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he found one. He didn't want to assess any of the emotions that flooded him when he discovered she was still alive. He pushed them all aside and slowly touched her face. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before opening them slowly. 

Her expression was one of shock as she saw a strange boy holding her. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she let out a scream. Startled, Heero let her go. She scrambled to her feet and backed away from him. She was clearly frightened out of her wits. _She definitely has none at the moment if she can't remember me_, he thought wryly. "Who are you?" She whispered hesitantly, scanning the room rapidly as if searching for a way to escape. 

He looked at her quizzically. "Usagi, now's not the time to play games." 

"Usagi?" Her brows scrunched together in confusion. A strange look crossed her face as it suddenly occurred to her that she did not know her name. "Is that my name?" She whispered. 

"Of course it is. You told me yourself." Heero remarked, somewhat exasperated and relieved at the same time. His eyes quickly scanned her body and took note that physically she seemed okay. All of a sudden, his gaze narrowed at something that was out of place. Her fuku. It was gone. 

"What's this?" He exclaimed, jumping away from the couch. "Where's your fuku?" 

Her wounds were still present but she was now wearing a battered T-shirt and a pair of shorts. "My fuku?" She stared at him perplexed. "What on earth would I be doing with a fuku? Am I a sailor?" 

Heero fought an irrational urge to laugh at the absurd question. _Something was definitely not right. That light. What the hell was that? And what had it done to Usagi?_ "You honestly don't remember my name?" He finally asked, staring deep into her eyes, looking for answers. Her eyes. He could feel himself drown in the purity and depths of them. 

"I don't even know my own name." Her face crumbled in dismay as her crystal blue eyes began to tear. "How can I not know my own name? What happened to me?" She looked down at herself for the first time and noticed bandages. **LOTS** of bandages. "Why am I all bandaged up?" 

He could see the confusion, anxiety and fear in her face. She had truly lost her memories. Whatever that light was had taken them away. He sighed wearily. "I'll explain to you as best as I know. I actually met you 24 hours ago. I found you in an alley. You were pretty beaten up. I brought you back up here, and you woke up maybe an hour ago. You introduced yourself as Tsukino Usagi. You were still feeling pretty weak so I put you down on the couch to sit down while I finished up with dinner. Then there was this bright white light and now you don't remember anything." Heero finished and paused. He had this confused look on his face. _I don't think I've ever said that much in one breath in my life_. He resisted the urge to chuckle. "And my name is Yuy Heero," he added. It was strange. As the perfect soldier, he only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. Now, he couldn't stop talking in front of this girl. 

"Nani? This is so strange. So, you don't know me and I don't know you either. You saved my life, Heero-kun?"

He looked at her strangely. _I actually saved a life, instead of taking one._ "I suppose I did, Usagi-san."

"For what it's worth, I thank you. I don't know what happened to me but doomo arigatoo gozaimasu." Her eyes shone with gratitude as Heero felt something resembling the beginnings of a blush. _Perfect soldiers do not blush_, he berated himself as he forced himself to return back to "normal". This was something he was definitely **not **used to. He wasn't quite sure what to do. She looked mildly amused at his discomfort. "You're welcome is the standard response if you're wondering." _Damnit, this woman reads me like an open book._ The teasing light dimmed from her eyes and she began walking around the room, exploring her surroundings. "This feels… odd. I can't explain it. I…" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of her reflection in a mirror. She gasped out loud. Then, she let out a huge wail. (AN: Usagi will always be Usagi. grin)

************************************************************************

Well minna-chan? Love it? Hate it? *hides* Okay, Heero's still out of character at the moment. He'll change, promise! (It'll be a good battle between the human and the soldier in him) And what about the betrayal? What have baka Mamoru and the inner senshi done to her? I'd love to hear ideas on this one! I love to receive email as well! And oh yeah, extra note, I *do* have finals coming up, which I'm supposed to be studying for. I may or may not get Chapter 4 out for tomorrow night, so don't hate me if I don't get it out for a while! Anyway, please, please review! *puppy dog eyes and all* Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Generic Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon! 

Author's Notes: Hey minna-chan! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! They do keep me going you know. I loved all the titles that you suggested but unfortunately, since I'm more ahead with my writing than what you're reading, I felt that the titles didn't really suit what I had in mind. Having said that, I came up with a title of sorts. It's mildly cheesy, and I could've sworn I've seen it somewhere else. If I accidentally took it from someone, please let me know since I do have a back-up title in mind! Anyway, you know the usual drill. Review = good = happy Chibi Tenshi = more writings! (Once exams are over anyway) And just to warn you all, tonight will probably be my last posting till sometime mid next week. I'll try to give you as much as I can and hopefully that'll do for now. 

Warning: Contains curse words in Japanese (and maybe English).

Side Notes: (because I can) I just wanted to clarify why Usagi wailed in Chapter 3. She saw her reflection (scratches everywhere – even on her face, and blood in her pretty hair) which is why she reacted the way she did! Gomen! I didn't mean for any confusion. Having said that, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! *audience cheers as Chibi Tenshi shuts up*

Again, italics indicate thoughts! Okay, **now** I'm shutting up. *zip*

************************************************************************

****

Chapter 4: Close Encounters

Usagi flung herself into the shower, feeling the heat from the water seep into her weary muscles and relaxing them. As the water beat down her face, she felt herself get teary-eyed again. Holding back a sob, she concentrated on getting the blood out of her hair. She felt so frustrated. How was it that she could not remember a single thing? It was as if her memories were wiped clean. She remembered nothing. As she stared at all the bruises and wounds on her body, her eyes widened in dismay. She really was in bad shape, although something was odd about this whole scenario. From what Heero had told her, she shouldn't even be alive, much less worried about how she looked. Heero. Her expression softened when she thought of the handsome young man who had saved her life. Dark brown hair, beautiful deep blue eyes, and a tall, lean athletic frame (AN: He's 18 by now. I figured he grew. grin) summarized the physical characteristics of Yuy Heero. She didn't know how but she somehow knew that he was someone not used to displaying emotions. She knew that he was acting out of character. She could tell by how he would get this look on his face, like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. She turned the shower off and reached for the towel. _Matte, do I have a change of clothes?_ She felt herself flush with embarrassment. She opened the bathroom door slowly and peered into the bedroom. She found the bedroom door closed, and a fresh change of clothes lying on top of the bed. She smiled to herself despite her current circumstances. Whoever she was, she was pretty lucky at the moment. 

Heero sat at the kitchen table after having reheated the meal. He had pulled out his gun to clean it while Usagi had been taking a shower. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang repeatedly, followed by a pounding on the door. _Duo._ _Damnit, of all the timing…_ He got up reluctantly and opened the door. 

"Maxwell?" He asked of his friend, and his vision took in the rest of the group. 

All four men pushed by him and settled themselves on the couch. He sighed wearily, put away his gun, and closed the door. The guys were talking excitedly about the mission that they had completed for the day. 

"Heard about the uhhh problem you had yesterday, Heero." Duo Maxwell, or Shinigami as he was sometimes known, smirked. Heero merely gave one of his patented death stares. 

"Well, we didn't have any specs on the new OZ units. He can't be faulted for that," Quatre Winner said logically. 

"He's the perfect soldier though," Duo grinned, unable to resist making fun of Heero.

It was so rare that Heero would make a mistake that Duo had to seize his opportunities while he could. Trowa Barton looked around the room speculatively. Wufei Chang merely snorted in the corner. Heero cringed inwardly. Usagi had been in the shower for a while now, and though he didn't know how long girls took in the shower, he sensed that she would not be in there for much longer. He heard the shower stop running, the telltale creak of his bathroom door, and an unnoticeable smile formed on his lips. He had placed his oldest pants and T-shirt on the bed for her. The soldier in him screamed in protest over his behaviour for the past day. The man in him welcomed him back to the human race. He knew his time was running out to get them out of his apartment. There were some questions about his life he was not prepared to answer yet. 

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" He remarked, hoping that they would take the hint and leave. 

Trowa looked up after listening intently, floppy brown hair obscuring his dark green eyes, and asked, "Is someone in the shower?"

"Uh… no. Errr… I mean…" Heero cursed himself as he fumbled around for words. 

Duo jumped up upon noticing the table setting and pointed at it. "Dinner for two, Heero?" He said while fluttering his eyelashes. "How dreamy." 

The other guys sweatdropped. Duo was as good as dead. 

"Omae o kuroso," Heero announced and was prepared to do just that when the bedroom door opened. 

The five men turned around to stare at the vision that stepped into the room. Heero felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him. Wet silvery blond hair hung down her back, showing the evidence of her having been the one in the shower. Her crystal blue eyes widened at the sight of the five men in the living room. A black T-shirt, which was a few sizes too big for her petite frame, should have looked ridiculous but instead emphasized her femininity. The pants were obviously too long for her and had been rolled several times at the hem in an attempt to get them to fit. Despite all this, she still looked like a goddess. The four newcomers gasped as they noticed the bruises that marred her complexion and the cuts and bruises that were on her arms. Details had finally sunk into their brains. They turned around to glare at Heero, protective instincts in full force. 

"I didn't do it, you bakas." He growled. 

Usagi, upon seeing all this, rushed forward to defend Heero, but one of the hems chose to unroll at the moment causing her to trip. (AN: Return of Usagi!) She let out a feminine squeal, and closed her eyes, fully expecting to fall face first onto the nice hardwood floor. She missed the five guys rushing to their feet to help her, and Heero (AN: Perfect soldier that he is) was the first to get to her. Strong arms caught her and her eyes flew open to meet Heero's. 

"Daijoubu ka?" He inquired softly.

She blushed and quickly moved out of his arms. "Daijoubu. Doomo arigatoo." 

The three men (minus Wufei) grinned. 

"Weak woman," Wufei muttered under his breath. (AN: You knew it was coming!) 

Usagi's eyes narrowed and looked at the Chinese man, dressed entirely in black, his long hair in a single pigtail. "Did you say what I think you just said?" 

Wufei simply shrugged. "I see no need to explain myself to a weak woman." 

Usagi, for the life of her, could not predict her next action, or how she was able to do what she did. With a speed that astounded everyone, she threw a punch at Wufei, her fist stopping just centimeters from his face. "If a weak woman was able to do that to you without you avoiding it, what does that make you?" The four men (minus Heero, who merely smirked) exploded in laughter, with Wufei's face red with embarrassment. 

"INJUSTICE!!!" 

************************************************************************

"The future timelines are unraveling." A mysterious voice whispered. "How is it that she can move so fast?"

"It seems that time has dimmed your memories of the past. You forget, my daughter is no mere mortal." Queen Serenity said softly.

"True, but as Tsukino Usagi, she was frequently tripping over her own feet."

Queen Serenity laughed. "My little girl was just growing into her body. She has power, a whole lot more than you and I put together. When she reaches her full potential, she will be far stronger than Sailor Saturn."

The other figure gasped out loud. "How is it possible? I thought only Sailor Saturn had that level of power." 

"I think you've been guarding the gates of time for far too long, Setsuna. Did you forget that her father is a Super Saiyajin?"

Queen Serenity walked away from Setsuna, Sailor Pluto. Her eyes appeared to be saddened by memories. _My child, your powers are revealing itself now, just like I knew it would. And soon, your real memories will resurface without my interference. You will become one of the most powerful being in the universe, just as you were destined to be. _She let out a soft sigh. _I pray you'll forgive me, my child, for distorting the truth as I did. There were reasons, reasons that will become apparent soon._

************************************************************************

Usagi sat in the living room, laughing at the actions of Duo. They cheered her up heartily. For some reason, she felt as if she had met them before. There wasn't the usual awkwardness that strangers had upon meeting each other. All four of them had bonded immediately, behaving much like siblings would. Of course, Wufei was still a tough customer but he'd come around. Usagi grinned mischievously. Wufei was such a sexist pig, but she knew somehow that it was a front, much like Heero. 

Unbeknownst to Usagi, Duo had been watching her intently. So had the rest of the Gundam pilots. Wary by nature, their behaviour had been reinforced by their way of life. When the four had stormed towards Heero's apartment, they had seen a bright white light coming in that direction. Unable to trace anything, and praying that the power source had thankfully been too fast for OZ's radars to pick up anything, they had raced over as fast as they could. When Heero had opened the door, all four of them had breathed an inward sigh of relief. As much as they taunted each other, or threatened to kill each other (especially in Heero's case), there was a powerful bond between the pilots. Then, Duo had noticed Heero's unusual behaviour. The normally emotionless pilot seemed anxious for them to leave. Two aspects of this amazed Duo. First, Heero had emotions. Secondly, he wanted them to leave, which meant someone or something was there or was going to be there. 

Then, the bedroom door had opened, and in stepped this beautiful girl with silvery blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to light up the room. Duo knew he had gawked at the girl, but let's face it. It wasn't every day that such a stunning woman crossed your path. Even more amazing was Heero's unconscious reaction to the woman's presence. At first, it was agitation that had crossed his face. He must be annoyed that his secret had been revealed. Then it softened into something akin to tenderness. This girl brought out so much in all of them. She had managed to draw Trowa out of shell. The boy was talking so much now that the rest of the pilots were forced to gag him. The same went with Quatre. Wufei was just Wufei, but she had almost punched him out, which would offend Wufei's chauvinistic mind. But Duo knew that from that moment on, Usagi had forever won Wufei's respect. As for himself, he sensed a level of mischief from her that would rival his own. The most amazing part of it all was what she had done to the perfect soldier. She had made him human. 

************************************************************************

All right, I was *almost* going to end this here but I did promise a longer chapter. Here on end it's not too exciting but I thought I'd throw it in anyway. 

******************************************************************

Usagi let out a soft sigh in the midst of the guys' conversation. They'd been taunting each other. Well, Duo had been taunting Wufei, causing Wufei to try to hurt him. Quatre and Trowa were having a heated debate about various forms of music, while Heero was glaring at them as if wanting them all to leave. Suddenly, all five eyes flew towards her, having caught her sigh. She froze and looked back at them, with strong emotions in her eyes. 

"What's wrong, Usagi-san?" Trowa asked, a look of concern echoing the expression on the other men's faces. 

"I thought I told you to call me Usagi. It just sounds weird when people call me Usagi-san," she chided gently. 

"Quit changing the subject, woman." Wufei growled. Heero nodded in agreement (minus the woman part). 

"It's just weird. I mean, how often do you wake up and find yourself completely devoid of memories? And all the incidents that happened before I lost my memories? Why was I hurt? How did I end up in that alley?" The look on her face was one mixed with sadness and curiosity all at the same time. 

"We'll find out somehow," Heero promised.

"We won't let anything happen to you Usagi," Quatre added as the other men nodded in assent. 

"I need to do something in the meantime though. I think I'll go stir-crazy if I just sit around."

"Well, you don't strike me as the sit-down-silently type." Trowa commented with a chuckle as the rest of his friends stared at him in amazement. "What??" He asked indignantly. 

"Nothing, Barton." Duo smirked.

"You seem to know some martial arts, Usagi. Why don't you get Wufei to help you out?" Heero said.

"Yeah, Wu-man?" Duo grinned, bent on taunting Wufei.

"MY NAME IS WUFEI! NOT WU-MAN!" Wufei yelled out.

"Although judging by how Usagi almost beat you earlier…" Duo smirked. 

Usagi couldn't help it. She giggled, a sound so full of merriment that it captured all the boys' attention. She finally controlled herself and looked up to find five gazes staring right at her. 

"Umm… uhhh…" She became flustered and agitated. "Why are you looking at me?"

Immediately, five faces looked away in embarrassment.

"I think it's a great idea, Usagi. You'll need to learn to defend yourself." Quatre said.

"Especially when you live on this colony." Trowa added.

"Nani?" Usagi asked, slightly confused. 

The guys let out a collective sigh. Kuso, this was going to be difficult. How were they going to decide what to tell her? And most of all, how much were they going to tell her? Their identities as Gundam pilots were top secret, and the fate of their world rested on their shoulders. 

"This is a long story, Usagi. Why don't we leave it for tomorrow? It's been a long day for most of us." Heero said suddenly. 

The four other men let out a breath of relief. One extra day to figure out what to do. They mouthed a "thank you" to Heero who nodded almost imperceptibly. Usagi was experiencing strange energy bursts within her. It was hard to describe what was going on. For example, when she had moved to punch Wufei, she had the thought in her head and within a blink of an eye, her body had followed suit. Now, she was receiving feelings that caused her nerve endings to tingle. Her eyes narrowed abruptly to the interaction between Heero and the rest of the guys. For the life of her, she could not figure out how she had known that. She knew that these guys were not who they appeared to be. _They are nice guys, but they had secrets, _she corrected. Those secrets would not be trivial either. But for some odd reason, she could empathize with their situation. 

"If you'd like Usagi, I can bring some clothes for you." Quatre said as they made their way towards the door. 

Her eyes brightened as she looked at Quatre gratefully. 

"Are you going to raid your sisters' closets?" Trowa asked.

Duo chuckled, amused by an image of Quatre rampaging through all those closets. Usagi turned around to look at Duo questioningly. 

"Quatre has 29 sisters." Duo explained.

Usagi's eyes widened as she waited for Duo to begin laughing. When none came forth, her eyebrow lifted in question, somewhat royally or so Heero thought. 

"Test tube babies. Quatre's the only boy." Trowa said simply.

"Masaka. You're kidding right?" Usagi stared hard at the faces of the guys in front of her, looking for a sign that would reveal she was being played.

"Iie. They are not lying to you," Quatre said seriously. 

Usagi closed her eyes briefly. For some reason, she could feel everyone's ki at the moment. Everyone felt normal, though Heero's ki was much more difficult to read. She also sensed that they were telling the truth. Satisfied, she opened her eyes and nodded at them.

"Promise you'll bring me back something pretty?" She pleaded. 

The guys laughed at that. 

"Usagi, we will train tomorrow morning if you're serious." 

"Really, Wufei?" Usagi felt excitement race through her blood. 

He nodded. "I will come by for you at 9 o'clock. Do not be late." (AN: Oh oh…)

"Doomo arigatoo!" Usagi squealed as she threw herself against him.

"Oooof! You crazy woman," Wufei muttered to himself as four pairs of eyes glared at him enviously. One in particular had a "Wufei you are so dead" look which caused him to fear for his life. (AN: I wonder who that was *grin* ) Quickly pushing Usagi aside and mumbling "Gomen gomen" repeatedly, he dragged his friends out the door.

"Sayoonara minna-chan!" Usagi said with a smile, while Heero nodded in their direction.

"Sayoonara Usagi-san!" The guys called out mischievously as they quickly shut the door, narrowly missing the cushions that thudded behind it.

*******************************************************************

That's all for now minna-chan! I know the ending was much exciting this time but hey, I can't be expected to keep writing thrilling cliffhangers you know *giggles*. Does anyone find any part of this familiar? What on earth is Usagi experiencing with these new skills and all this talk about ki? Anyway, love it/hate it/wanna see some more? Let me know. And if you have any suggestions, please write! All right, that's it for now. Ja ne!!


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to own Heero, to own Heero… oh wait a second! I mean, I don't own any of the Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon characters. Although if I did, I'd be having a merrier Christmas!

Warning: Contains a few not-so-appropriate words, this time both in English **and** Japanese. 

Author's Notes: If you just want to scroll down on this part straight ahead to this story, I'll totally understand ;) Anyway, I just wanted to say quite a few things! 

First off, thanks to all the wonderful reviews!!! You guys are the best!! It totally made my day! I was getting so depressed not being able to write and having to concentrate on finals. It's over for the next few days, and I'll have to start studying soon, but at least I can write for now! :) 

Secondly, I have a problem that I need the readers' help with. I'm looking for person or persons who are familiar with a) the Saiyajin family tree, and/or b) how the Gundam units actually work when they're in battle. Obviously, I'm ahead in the chapters, and I have an idea of what I would like to do, but without **YOUR** help, this story would go completely down the drain. I'll end up writing something horrid, distort how things actually work, and just start randomly making up stuff. *laughs* And you wouldn't want that to happen, believe me ;) Anyway, if you can help out, please email me at [chibi_tenshi@post.com][1] I would **really really really really** (can't be stressed enough) appreciate this and I'd be totally grateful! In return, what I can do is send you a few chapters of what I have so far (remember, readers are quite a few chapters behind than what I have) if you'd like, or I can help you review your work, etc. And worse comes to worse, I'll create a character in the fan fic, which will be **you**! 

That's it for this part. I'll write more at the end. I just wanted to get your attention while I still had it. Again, I included a bit of a longer chapter this time since I didn't write for a while there. Italics denote thoughts, and I hope you enjoy :)

__

Heero appears out of nowhere and pulls a gun. *Shut up Chibi Tenshi!* 

Okay, okay! On with the story!! 

*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 5: Dreams and Powers

That night, as Usagi slept, visions of faceless people kept plaguing her dreams. She dreamt of hurt and betrayal. She saw five shadows near her. She felt tears pouring down her cheeks. 

"I never loved you, Usagi. That was just fate," a hateful voice spat out. 

She jolted out of bed after hearing this. While the dream wasn't frightening, it was infinitely disturbing. Her curiousity was piqued at the same time. What were her dreams trying to tell her? Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around her body and looked out the bedroom door that had been left open. And from the darkness, dark blue eyes stared intently at her. 

"Heero?" She called out softly. Strangely enough, she could see him nod in the dim light. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Hai," he replied. How could he explain that he had been woken up by **her** dreams? He felt all her emotions as if they were his own, and heard that voice that had woken her up. It was almost as if they were somehow linked. That feeling of familiarity and knowing returned to him once again. He simply stared at her, unable to say anything else. What he felt at the moment was simply too overwhelming. 

"Have you ever seen a sunrise?" She asked suddenly, and without waiting for his response, she continued. "I think I must have, but I don't remember." 

Her voice sounded so sad that Heero longed to hold her in his arms and take away her pain. Startled by this thought, he took an unconscious step backwards. This girl was causing him to feel and do things he never knew was in him. She looked at him curiously, gauging his emotions as if she could somehow read his mind. She gave him a sad smile and continued gazing out the window. A reddened haze had begun to appear on the horizon. Almost to herself, she began speaking again. 

"The sunrise brings forth the beginning of a new day. It doesn't matter what happened yesterday or the day before. You can always start over. Mistakes can be forgotten and lives can begin again. How many people in this world would wish for something like that? I have that wish right now, and I'm not sure what I think about it. But I know this much. Something bad must have happened to make me forget. A new start is a good thing I think. To see, live, and breathe without previous memories tainting your vision of the world. To see everything and everyone through the eyes of a child. To experience that sense of wonderment when you see your first sunrise." Suddenly, she flushed as if realising she had said too much. "Gomen, Heero-kun. I babble too much. You should go back to bed." 

Heero had been shocked by her speech. It had been tinged with a lot of sadness yet she somehow remained optimistic at the same time. Again, he cursed his mouth, which had apparently lost communication with his brain. All he could do was nod in Usagi's direction before making his way back out. 

Usagi returned her gaze to the window, watching the sun slowly creep from the horizon, beginning its ascent to the sky, unaware of the dark blue eyes that stared at her. (AN: I know I mentioned that Usagi's "powers" were awakening but I'm fixing it such that as long as Usagi trusts the person, she won't be as "aware" of them.) As the reddish orange beams bounced off her face, her hair was reflected a beautiful silvery sheen and cast a golden glow on her skin. _Tenshi…_ was all Heero could think. 

*********************************************************************

Heero blinked his eyes as the sun shone in full force. He bounded out of bed almost immediately. _Kuso, what time is it?_ He thought to himself. He gave a loud groan as he noticed the time. 10 o'clock. **10 o'clock?!?!** Shimatta! He'd never slept in before in his life. Muttering severe curses under his breath, he headed straight for the bedroom. Abruptly, he stopped himself. He stared at the carefully made bed as he regained his wits. _Where the **hell** is Usagi?!_ He dashed into his bathroom, and back out into the kitchen. Just as he was about to run out of his apartment to search the rest of the city, he suddenly caught sight of a note on his refrigerator door. Yanking it off, he scanned the contents quickly. 

__

Heero-kun, I've gone to practice martial arts with Wufei. I would've woken you up but you were sleeping pretty soundly. Wufei says to add that you sleep like a weak woman. Usagi (with a little bunny next to her name)

Relief flooded through him, which was quickly replaced by his familiar scowl. _Really, you'd think you'd **like** the girl or something._ A taunting voice called out in his head, strangely sounding like Duo. _The girl is under his care. He is responsible for her welfare. It's natural to be concerned._ Another voice, which sounded like Quatre's, echoed in his head. _Much better. I knew there was a logical, legitimate reason, _he thought to himself. _You're just weak!_ (AN: Guess who this voice sounds like? *****g*) Heero screamed mentally to shut all the voices up. It's wretched having different parts of your mind communicate with each other, especially when they somehow sounded like your friends. He cursed some more before taking himself to the bathroom. 

*******************************************************************

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she quickly dodged Wufei's fists by jumping into the air. With a quick summersault, she landed deftly and gently poked his back. She giggled as Wufei's face simmered indignantly. She knew he was getting pretty upset with her. When she had first begun sparring with him, Usagi had been at the same level. As the hour went by, her speed kept increasing dramatically. She had moves that Wufei had never seen in all his years of training. She fought with a level of confidence and speed that astounded him. 

"You may not be as weak as I thought, woman." He growled as she grinned at him. "Here, try something. I want you to spar with a tree."

"Nani?" She remarked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, normally there'd be the proper equipment but that tree over there will do," Wufei said as he pointed to a mid-sized tree with branches everywhere. 

"This is what you do in order to build strength and speed," He commented as he demonstrated a series of moves. 

Usagi's eyes narrowed in concentration as she studied what he did within the next five minutes. 

"Wakatta," was all she said as she stepped in front of Wufei. 

She began slowly, as if experimenting with the moves. Within a few moments, she began accelerating her hand and arm movements against the tree with alarming speed. A strange glint appeared in her eyes and she felt the familiar tingle that signified a power surge of some sort. This time, it exploded out of her hands, causing the poor helpless tree to disintegrate. Wufei managed to jump away in time, as did Usagi.

"Nande kuso?!" He exclaimed, shock apparent in his voice. 

Usagi looked extremely confused as she stared down at her hands. Several things struck her as odd that day. For one, almost all her wounds were healed. Secondly, she couldn't explain how it felt as if she had fought before. Then, there was that tree that never saw it coming. It probably thought it had a good life ahead of it. Sunshine, water, air, little birdies sitting on its branches. 

"We better leave right away, Usagi-chan. OZ can detect power sources and though what you emitted wasn't that powerful, we still have to be careful." He sighed as he realized that she was still lost in her thoughts about what just happened to her. "Baka onna! Let's go!!" 

Her head snapped up immediately at that and glared at him. "At least you can't call me weak anymore," she said with a smirk before taking off. 

************************************************************************

"Did you see that?" Setsuna Meioh (sp?) exclaimed wide-eyed, as the figure next to her nodded. 

"My powers kept it hidden before, burying her mind with false memories. Since she used the ginzuishou and her mind is now a blank slate, her Saiyajin powers are emerging." 

Setsuna let out a soft gasp. As the keeper of Time, she had seen many different worlds, and among them, she had seen the Saiyajin warriors. Unlike the Senshi and the Moon kingdom who relied the power of the planets, these fighters used their _ki_, an energy of sorts. Their powers could destroy planets. 

"And Usagi? What of her?" She asked.

"My child will become one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Combining my blood with Usagi's father was strictly forbidden since most feared the powers that it would unleash." The woman's eyes softened in memory. "Her father was a special man, one who won my heart and soul, though we did not have long together. And from our love, we were blessed with a beautiful daughter."

Setsuna stared her, knowing that for the first time, she was going to know more than she was ever allowed. 

"During the Silver Millenium, Princess Serenity was such a little monkey." The other figure caught herself and smiled. "She was mischievous, a child of the moon. And later on, she grew up to be a beautiful young woman. She was betrothed to Prince Endymion. I… I forced her into it, I'm afraid. The young man she was in love at the time with would cause her great pain, or so I feared." Setsuna looked at her in open-mouthed shock. "I know, everyone believed that the match between Endymion and Serenity was one of love. That was how I chose to allow everyone remember it. However, I underestimated the power of the love my child had with that man. He died a horrible death saving Serenity, and she never quite recovered from the shock." The woman let out a sigh of deep regret before continuing. "She never forgave me. So in this life, I chose to erase that part about the past, hoping that she could somehow be happy and never go through that pain. Unfortunately, I didn't count on destiny interfering." 

"Who was that young man Serenity was in love with?" Setsuna asked, unable to help herself. 

"Heero," Queen Serenity said simply. "Son to Ares, god of War." 

**********************************************************************************

While Usagi was taking a nap later on that day, the five Gundam pilots had a meeting regarding their new visitor. She had returned after practice that day, eaten up just about all of Heero's food, and proceeded to declare that she needed some rest. The five men stared at each other, trying to figure out what to tell her and what to do about her.

"I definitely don't believe she's a threat to us," Quatre commented.

"Heero would've shot her point blank if he thought she was," Duo remarked as he grinned at Heero, who glared at him. 

Wufei began mumbling under his breath. 

"She's nice," Trowa threw in. 

"Oh ho ho!" Duo chortled. "Somebody's got a crush on Usagi-chan!" And with that announcement, the death glare that Shinigami had been receiving got transferred. Duo chuckled in relief, happy to have somebody else fear for their life. 

"We need to decide what to tell her… about us," Quatre interjected, before a war would break out between Trowa and Heero.

Heero glanced back at them and simply said, "I trust her."

"She doesn't appear dangerous," Duo added.

A sound resembling a snort and more grumbling came from Wufei's direction. Trowa glanced at him curiously but said nothing. 

"She's just an ordinary female," Quatre said.

"Who almost hit our Wu-man here," Duo grinned mischievously. 

Wufei couldn't help it. He exploded.

"Hit me?! I'd be worried about other things if I were you! She almost blew me up today!" 

Four men turned their bodies around slowly and looked at him uncomprehendingly. 

"Blow you up?" Duo exclaimed incredulously.

"He's right, you know." A soft voice called out from the door to the bedroom.

***************************************************************************************

Usagi stepped into the living room, as the men stared at her in amazement. Her injuries were almost gone. Her silvery hair hung down her back in slight disarray in startling contrast to her golden skin. Her blue eyes had a look of sadness to it that affected all of them, especially Heero. 

"Gomen. I heard you guys get in and I didn't want to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I suppose I have really sensitive hearing." 

"What's this about you blowing up Wufei?" Heero asked slowly.

"You remember yesterday when I almost hit Wufei?" Upon seeing their nods, she continued. "It's the strangest thing. I just reacted to the situation. I thought about how I much wanted to punch his face, and my body simply followed, almost as if it were happening in slow motion. In my mind, I knew that I was going to hit him and I wanted my fist to stop the motion and it just did. I can't really explain how I did it that quickly. It just happened. For the past 24 hours, I've been experiencing… a sort of ki flowing through me." 

"Ki?" Quatre inquired, somewhat baffled at this point. 

"Energy. You know, I'm confused as to how I would know this either." A puzzled expression marred her lovely face. "Anyway, this energy… has heightened all my senses. I can feel things, and see things that I don't think normal people can pick up. Like how I can tell you're lying. Or if you're angry, or sad, or happy. I just know. And today, the ki was just bubbling in me, and in this sudden burst, it just came out!" 

"What do you mean it just came out?" Trowa asked.

"It was a fireball, I tell you! A damned fireball!! It destroyed that tree!" Wufei yelled out. 

The other four guys stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces. 

"Nande?!" They cried out. 

"O genki desu ka?" Heero asked gently, while looking at her hands. (AN: How cute! *sniff*) 

"I'm all right, really. See?" She displayed her hands to reassure Heero, as well as the other guys. "It doesn't hurt me. I'll try to describe how it feels like. You know when you're a kid and you feel so hyper sometimes? When you have so much energy that you feel like you could burst?" She glanced over at Duo and grinned. "I think you would know what I mean by that." 

Duo grinned in return and nodded. 

Usagi looked at the other boys, so different from Duo. She had to come up with another way to explain. "Or imagine an adrenaline surge. You're doing something that thrills you, and you have all that adrenaline running through your body, tingling your nerve endings." She wanted the guys to understand what she was going through. She didn't want them to fear her. All of them looked at each other and then nodded in her direction. "It's like that, except I can somehow release all that energy." Her face saddened as she remembered what she had been thinking on the way back to Heero's apartment.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Quatre asked in concern. 

"I'm scared that I won't be able to control all this ki. It frightens me to think that I might hurt one of you." Her gaze fell on Heero unconsciously. "Maybe I should go." 

"NO!" All five voices shouted, Heero's a bit more adamant than the others. The guys looked at each other with slight embarassment. Her eyes widened at their response and she smiled gently at them. 

"I would never willingly hurt any one of you. Not even you Wufei-baka." 

"Be quiet you wea…"

"Tsk tsk! Remember! I blew up a tree!" She grinned and waggled a finger at him. 

The other guys chuckled as they saw Wufei turn red. "This is injustice!" He yelled out. Then, their faces grew serious. Looking at one another and nodding in agreement, they began, "We've decided we'd like to tell you our secret." 

Usagi grew excited at the mention of secrets. 

"I think the best way to explain what we do is to show you," Duo said as the guys began making their way to the door.

**********************************************************************************

Well minna-chan? What did you think? Love it? Hate it?

A bit weirder than my usual writing, I have to admit. I was in a weird mood when I wrote parts of it. The part about the sunrise was pretty cheesy but I thought, why not? *grin* I think I ran out of words at 3 a.m. in the morning (when I do most of my writing). I meant for it to be a poignant, bittersweet moment, and I'm not really sure I achieved that. Just to let you guys know what I intended for that section. I tried to throw in some humour in it as well. Again, not sure if that worked but not everyone has the same sense of humour right? (Keep telling yourself that Chibi Tenshi.)

Also, the part about Heero's voices in his head was **not** meant to indicate that he's nuts. I think everyone has voices in their heads of sorts, much like the different parts of your brain. And I really don't know what I was thinking when I threw in that Heero was son to Ares! I've always been somewhat intrigued by Greek mythology, so I thought I'd add that in. As we speak, I'm adding developments to that idea, as well as Heero and Usagi's "past". I would **love** to hear some input as to who you think Usagi's father is, and what you think can happen after this. I swear, this story is almost exploding to a novel in my face! And remember, my villain hasn't appeared yet either! And what about the Inner Senshi and what they've done?! Mamo-baka?! *grins* These questions are still being debated in my head. I have ideas, but I always *love* input. Please please please please please review! Remember, like I always say, 

****

Reviews = happy Chibi Tenshi = more writing! 

Thanks a bunch to all my readers, especially my reviewers!! You guys are the best!!! :) Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:chibi_tenshi@post.com



	6. Chapter 6

Standard Generic Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with them. *sniffle* What a pity!

Author's Notes: Hey minna-chan! Well, I think out of all the chapters I've submitted, this is one I'm not entirely comfortable with, or really liking. I just feel it's… weak. But just to let you know, this will be my last submission for a little bit (two finals on Friday – I shouldn't even be on right now!) Anyway, as soon as I get some time, I'll be working on this fic, and another one I have concocted in my head right now. I don't have the time to write it all down! Just a bit of a teaser, it's going to be a Trunks/Usagi fic (I got the hints from the other reviews *lol*) and also involves some sort of timeline jumble. It's going to be a fun story I think. And also, something else I've noted, reviews are going down. *sniffle* I don't know whether to take it personally or not, but readers just aren't writing any reviews for me anymore. *sigh* (No it's not a cheap attempt to get more reviews. I like it when readers tell me that they enjoy/don't enjoy what I've written so far that's all). Again, italics denote thoughts. _"Omae o…_" Gomen gomen! The story… right right.

**********************************************************************************

****

Chapter 6: Usagi and the Gundams

The battle between Usagi's eyes popping out of her head and her jaw dropping to the ground raged on. Of all the things she thought they would show her, she definitely was **NOT** expecting this. Four gigantic robots and one massive airplane filled her gaze as she struggled to take it all this. _It could be worse. They could've turned out to be strippers or something _she thought and almost giggled out loud. _,_ (AN: Can you imagine those GW boys as strippers? *grins*) She quickly composed her features and returned her gaze to the five men, who stood by their Gundams proudly (AN: Much like present day men and their cars *g* ).

"Usagi, may I present to you the amazing, magnificent, one of a kind Deathscythe?" Duo said as he pointed to a deep blue and red robot. "It is an amazing, powerful fighting machine. One only worthy of me. Let me show you." Duo was about to get into Deathscythe when Trowa elbowed him aside.

"Duo, I hate to break this to you, but it looks like a plane."

"All right! I'll demonstrate to you then!" 

Duo was about to get into Deathscythe when Trowa elbowed him aside. 

"I tell you Usagi, Heavyarms can easily destroy Shinigami's little machine there." 

"Nande?!" Duo exclaimed as he glared at the normally quiet Trowa. "Deathscythe can easily kick your Heavyarms' …"

Quatre interrupted before Duo could continue. "I beg to differ. Considering the various weights and weapons of our Gundams, I have to say that my Sandrock can easily whoop all your…"

"You bakas! I'll show you a real Gundam, Usagi. My Shenlong makes the rest of your Gundams look like sissies." 

"Sissies?!" The three bickering pilots shouted indignantly. 

Usagi giggled as Heero rolled his eyes. 

"Where's your Gundam?" she asked when she finally calmed herself down. 

"Over there," he remarked as he motioned behind him. 

As the four pilots argued over who would get to show Usagi their Gundams, Heero quietly took her to where his Wing Gundam was.

"It's pretty," she said as she observed the massive machine. Heero looked somewhat insulted that she would call his Gundam… pretty. He glared at her. 

"Errr… I mean, that's such a manly machine! I bet it's capable and mass destruction. Bloodshed… lots of it right?" She added as she struggled not to laugh. "I wonder what it's like to fly…"

"Let's go."

**********************************************************************************

"Look man, I got the biggest sword out of all our Gundams!" Duo yelled out.

"I got two!" Quatre argued.

"So do I!!" Trowa retorted.

"Mine stretches!" Wufei shouted, only to have all their voices drowned out by an engine roaring into life. 

Moments later, Wing Gundam sped past them and took off for the skies.

"Son of a …" Duo mumbled.

"I can't believe he got Usagi all to himself the little sh…" Quatre complained only to be cut off by Trowa. 

"That d…"

"INJUSTICE!!!!" 

**********************************************************************************

Usagi initially gripped the armrest of her seat so tightly that Heero feared that she would leave fingernail imprints on it. As they took off for the skies, he glanced over at her and found that her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He chuckled to himself. 

"Usagi, open your eyes."

"It's so fast though, Heero-kun."

"Well, yes. It'd need to be for us to fly," he remarked drolly. 

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and a strange light appeared in them. Pressing her face to the window, she looked down below where the colony was now a tiny, insignificant ball. 

"Flying in a machine seems … familiar," she said softly, almost to herself. "But wouldn't it be great if we could fly outside?" 

"Minor problem with oxygen and what not. And the fact that we don't have wings."

"No silly. I meant fly when we're back home." 

Heero felt his heart do an erratic little leap when she said "home". Summoning up years of training, he managed to control his reaction. Composing himself, he remarked, "Well, it'd be dangerous to fly Wing Gundam back home. OZ can definitely find us on radar." 

"I meant, just fly."

"Without a machine? Or a plane of some sort??" Heero exclaimed. "It's impossible!" 

Usagi frowned, a shadow of a memory tickling the back of her mind. Images of a muscled man flying through the air, smiling indulgently at a blond hair, blue-eyed baby girl, who was squealing with delight. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was being a baka. 

"Of course not. What was I thinking?" She responded, almost to herself. 

She simply pressed her face against the window, and imagined the feel of the wind against her face. A soft sigh escaped her, which drew the attention of the man sitting next to her, disturbing him far more than he cared to admit. An uncomfortable feeling near the region of his heart prompted him to ask somewhat huskily, "What's wrong, Usagi?" 

Her body spun around as her eyes flew to meet his. Her expression betrayed her shock as she stared in his deep, fathomless dark blue eyes that were still cold, but held a hint of concern in them. Heero's face became inscrutable as he reverted his attention back to the controls in front of him. He was perturbed, extremely bothered by the power this girl had over his once non-existent emotions. Having been trained since he was five to become an assassin, feelings were something he could not afford to have. So deep was he in his thoughts that he almost missed what Usagi said next. 

"I sometimes have weird flashes, bits of memory that would appear in my mind. I have no clue what it all means." Her face saddened. "I sometimes wonder what I was before I … forgot. What if I was a bad person? What if I was a villain? Or an assassin?" Her breath caught in her throat as she choked back a sob. 

_Tenshi…_ Heero forced himself to not react to her last words. It was impossible for Tenshi to be a killer. Her heart was too pure, and she frequently wore it for everyone to see. She loved life far too much to be like … him. He pushed his thoughts for another time and reverted his attention to something (or someone) more important at hand. 

"Usagi, I somehow can't picture you as an assassin. You lack the qualities for it." 

Her eyes caught the tensing of his facial muscles. 

"What type of qualities would you need?" She asked softly. 

"Somebody with no emotions, trained to kill since young. Someone who reacts with animal instincts, and follows orders without question. Someone who is able to kill without regret." His jaw clenched as his hands tightened on the controls. 

Tension flowed deeply within his body. Calling upon his years of locking away his emotions, he managed to calm himself down, and returned his face back to its dispassionate look. 

"I'll show you what this plane can do," he said abruptly, changing the subject. 

Usagi, well aware of his tactics, merely nodded and squealed in surprise as the gears within the plane began shifting. She felt as if she was being repositioned when after a number of shifts, the cockpit wound up in the middle of a big gigantic robot. 

"Kami-sama…" was all she could say. 

**********************************************************************************

Usagi watched in fascination as Heero pushed a few buttons on the control panel, and yanked at a handle resembling a joystick. A sword made up entirely of light appeared in the arms of the Gundam unit. Heero found himself amused as he observed her reactions to his machine. It was like a child finding a new toy. Her bright azure eyes were wide open and she kept alternating her gaze between the sword and being in outer space. 

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. Two mobile suits patrolling the area appeared in front of them. 

"Kuso!" He growled, silently berating himself for being distracted by the woman next to him. "Tighten your safety belt, Usagi." He snarled as Wing Gundam flew straight to the enemy. 

Sounds of metal against metal grated against Usagi's ears. Her expression of wonderment had long since been replaced by one of fear and a growing excitement. _Battle_, she thought to herself as Wing Gundam moved with surprising grace and slashed one of the enemy robots in half. Her blood thrummed with excitement. Heero's expression was one of extreme concentration and coldness. With a few quick movements, Wing Gundam destroyed the remaining enemy. 

"We have to get out of here immediately."

**********************************************************************************

After securing Wing Gundam in the carrier, Heero made his way over to the other four pilots, who were giving him evil looks. They'd stopped bickering when they'd seen Wing Gundam land, ready to give Heero a piece of their mind for his "underhanded" actions. He walked over, anger radiating from each step that he took. With his death glare at all of them, whatever protests the other pilots were about to make were quickly silenced. 

"I need to take care of something. Watch Usagi." 

The foursome merely stared at his departing figure. 

"The perfect soldier has returned," Duo commented quietly.

**********************************************************************************

Usagi slowly walked over to the four pilots as she watched Heero walk away from them. _Kami-sama, he was a hard one to understand,_ she thought with a sigh. He'd been furious with himself since the incident with the mobile suits. He had barely said a word to her on the way back to the carrier. His carriage radiated a cold anger and fury, which frightened her. She knew that it had something to do with her. Her heart grew heavy at the thought of him not liking her. Despite having met him only a few days ago, she felt like she knew him. She also knew that she was seeing a side of him no one had for a long time. She understood the occasional lapses that he had when he thought he was displaying too much emotion. _Or acting human_, she thought sadly. She could not explain how she knew all this. To bring the both of us together, something must have had a hand in this. _He's given me back my life_, she thought with a sudden clarity. _I must now give him back his humanity_. She stopped right in front of the pilots, who were giving her the strangest looks. 

"What is it?" She asked curiously. 

"It's nothing," Quatre replied after a moment's silence. 

"What happened up there?" Duo asked, unable to hold back the question burning in everyone's mind.

"Well, we were just flying around, and Heero-kun showed me how Wing Zero could transform. Suddenly, these… what did he call them again? Motor suits?" 

The other pilots chuckled though their faces quickly sobered up as they realised the implications. 

"Mobile suits," Trowa corrected.

"That's right. Anyway, those things show up and Heero-kun manages to destroy them. But then, afterwards, he just got really silent and angry. And he wouldn't talk to me." She shrugged carelessly, though the other men could tell that it bothered her. 

"Usagi…" 

"It's all right, Duo. I understand him better than you think. I know he's probably not used to having emotions." She continued as she heard the collective gasps. "Demo it still hurts though." 

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Don't worry about it, Duo. He needs time to evaluate things. I won't let him down." 

Wufei shocked everyone with what he did next as he nodded in agreement. "Heero likes cute baka onnas anyway."

**********************************************************************************

Well, minna-chan? I simply have to know! Love it? Hate it? Please review. *puppy dog eyes and all* It does keep authors motivated that readers either like/hate their stuff enough to write something about it. And just to remind everyone, I gladly welcome any suggestions on how the story can progress! I need ideas, especially for a villain. 

And oh yeah, upon re-reading this, I **really** was in a weird mood (again) when I wrote this. *giggles* It's uhhh meant to be a wee bit suggestive. Like you didn't already know that though ;) I was tired okay?? (That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it! Hehe) 

Over the holidays (after Friday), I should be able to spend more time on my fics and I'll probably upload a super-huge chapter 7. I'm also wondering if anyone out there is nice enough to help me beta-read some of my stuff before I upload it. It would be greatly appreciated as well! And to all my faithful and wonderful readers, especially the reviewers, I thank you for all your wonderful words. This is why I continue to write :) (Cheesy and sappy, but hey, it is that time of the season). Anyway, remember:

****

Lotsa reviews = happy Chibi Tenshi = more chapters! 

It all works out, and everyone's happy! Although I'll exchange the reviews for Christmas presents ;) *giggles* All right, stopping while I can. Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and happy holidays :) Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing characters, although really, in the spirit of giving, love and peace, I think I should get to own Heero just for a day, ne? 

Author's Notes: Hey minna-chan! Oh my gosh, this has to be a record for me. I don't think I've ever written so much in the past little while. I've made considerable progress with Unexpected Destiny so I decided to share parts of what I have so far. And I know that a lot of the GW guys are acting out of character for the moment, but I felt I had to take a bit of artistic liberty here. Makes for a funnier story if I have some sort of competition and interaction between the boys, right? Or I could be just delusional. 

Italics, as usual, denote thoughts!

On with the story! 

************************************************************

****

Chapter 7: Truths Revealed

Heero let out a string of curses as he punched a tree (AN: Gomen! I really have nothing personal against trees! It just happens…) in frustration. To his imminent surprise, the tree fell over. He jumped back in shock as his emotions ran awry. A tingling in his blood, something akin to an adrenaline surge, blazed through his body. Dimly he thought, _This must be what Usagi meant._ Unable to control anything, he just stood there in shock. Suddenly, a blinding light flashed. _Not again,_ was all he could think although this time, his reflexes were quick enough to allow him to close his eyes. Sensing that the light had passed, he opened his eyes slowly and warily. In front of him stood a man with an omnipotent presence. The stranger looked at him with an odd expression on his face. 

"I almost forgot he had **her** eyes," he muttered with a sigh and glared at Heero.

"Who the hell are you?" Heero demanded, as he reached for his gun. 

Much to Heero's surprise, the gun floated out of his back pocket towards the stranger. 

"Much too predictable. You're really going to have to work on your other powers. Although to be fair to you, you didn't discover you had any until today, son."

"Nande kuso?!" Heero yelled out.

The stranger chuckled indulgently. "Is that any way for a son to speak to his father?"

"Masaka. It can't be. I'm an orphan."

"Even orphans have to come from somewhere you know, although your particular circumstance is a bit different. I suppose having me for a father doesn't help either."

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Heero demanded rudely.

"There are those who call me the god of War. Others know me as Ares."

Heero let out a snort. "Riiight," he remarked, sounding somewhat like Duo at the moment. 

Ares' eyes flashed for a moment. "You doubt the word of a god?" He asked in a chilling tone, all amusement having faded from his voice.

Heero merely looked at him. "You're as much of a god as Shinigami is." He then had the nerve to smirk after that.

Ares' face burned with a cold anger that reminded Heero of somebody. The wind stirred suddenly as an enormous ball of fire formed in the palm of Ares' right hand. Heero caught a sudden glint in Ares' eyes before the fireball came right for him. In the next moment, his body merely reacted. Narrowing his dark blue eyes, he placed his hands in front of him and an unknown burst of energy came out of him, forming a shield. The fireball deflected harmlessly off into the skies. Ares smiled at him knowingly. 

"That would've killed a lesser person. This only proves what I'm saying. Only the son of a god would possess such power."

Heero stood there mutely, as he stared at his own hands. Memories unbidden flooded his mind. 

************************************************************

"Mama!" A child's voice cried out in pain.

A woman, slender in stature, with glossy black hair rushed over to pick up the slightly injured child. Her Prussian blue eyes took in the cut on the knee as he bawled his eyes out. 

"Shhh… don't cry, honey. It'll get better soon. Don't worry." She murmured, trying to console the hurt little boy. 

His big dark blue eyes, a mirror of her own, stared back as he sniffled. "You promise, Mama?"

A flash of light appeared and a man stepped out from something resembling a portal.

"Are you spoiling my son again? He can never learn to be a man if you coddle him at the slightest injury."

Two pairs of dark blue eyes stared at him, both slightly belligerent but neither surprised by the man's sudden entrance.

"Ares…" The woman chided, slightly annoyed.

"Papa mean," the little boy announced, his stance unconsciously mimicking his father's.

The god of war looked on his family indulgently. When he was with them, he could be himself. He chuckled at his son's angry expression.

"I'm not mean. You're a big boy now. You can't cry all the time, son."

************************************************************

The words repeated themselves in Heero's mind. 

"Papa," he whispered, shock evident in his voice.

Ares nodded, his eyes taking a strange glint as he heard his son utter the words he had longed to hear for over 1000 years. Both men looked at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. 

"The memories you keep having are from a different life time. I thought you should know that."

"Nani?!" 

"They're from over 1000 years ago. You were my son back then, just as you are now. You died saving the life of the woman you loved." He told Heero sadly.

"Masaka!" Heero exclaimed.

"You wish to aggravate me? You may be my son, but I have little patience for people who doubt my word."

"Iie, but how can this be?" Heero remarked slowly.

"Over a thousand years ago, I met a beautiful mortal woman. She smacked me on the head with a barrel as I was trying to start up a war." He chuckled fondly in memory before continuing. "I was angry of course. I wanted to kill her. But she looked me straight in the eye, and showed me no fear. At that moment, I knew I was in love. In time, Irulian fell in love with me too. You were conceived, but marriages between mortals and gods were forbidden. I visited as often as I could, without arousing suspicion. You grew up to be a strong, brave warrior. It wasn't long before you attracted the attention of the other gods. Much to my dismay, you fell in love with a young girl, a non-mortal at least. But nevertheless, it created problems. She was already promised to another man. The other gods, jealous of your abilities, kidnapped the one you loved, and led you to your ultimate death. After that, the girl's mother intervened and successfully saved her child. But I lost mine." His eyes took on a look of sadness. 

"A non-mortal?" Heero was curious, wondering about what it was like to be in love.

"As a god, I have the ability to see the future, and I knew what would happen if you ever fell in love with her. But I should've known better than to mess with the lines of fate."

"Tell me about the girl," Heero prompted again.

"I think you already know who she is."

Heero stared in open-mouth astonishment at his father. 

"My time here is short. The guardian of Time gets really annoyed when other beings enter a world they don't belong to." He stopped as he stared at his son. "I know what you've been doing. I am proud of you, son. You are the same great warrior I remember, with one difference."

"What's that?"

"You used to fight with your heart." Ares glanced behind him, as if expecting someone. He chuckled wryly. "I may be god of War, but when Setsuna gets mad, she sure can do some damage. Take care, son."

"But… there's so much more I want to know!"

"There's no more time. Everything will reveal itself in due time." 

Ares took a step backwards as a portal opened up behind him, and closed as he passed through. 

************************************************************

Heero stared blankly at where his father disappeared. He struggled to regain some semblance of control_. Kuso, what the hell has been happening lately??? It all started with that Usagi girl_, he thought angrily. _First, I get back emotions. Then, I find out my father is the god of War. What ever happened to normal?_ He cursed heartily as he began pacing back and forth. _Where's my normal unemotional self? Where's my ability to stay detached and unaffected?_

Another flash of light appeared. _And why the hell can't I have a few moments to myself?!_ He glared at the strange woman who stepped out from a portal. 

"You people have to stop it with the flash of lights. It's getting repetitive." 

The woman laughed softly, her strange black hair with green highlights gleaming in the sunlight. Her deep red eyes gazed at him fondly. 

"Ah, child. You have not changed much since I last saw you."

"Child?!" He remarked indignantly.

"Iie. As the guardian of Time, you tend to forget these things." She smiled.

"You must be Setsuna."

"Hai, Heero. I must've just missed your father, ne?"

He nodded in response as she grinned.

"He is wise. He knows the consequences of playing with the timelines, although we did make an exception once." She looked sadly at him.

"Are you going to tell me more, or are you going to just stand there, make cryptic remarks and then disappear?"

She took in a deep breath and said, "I think it's time you knew the truth. I will tell you the story as I know it, and as much as I am permitted to tell." 

************************************************************

Usagi, with her four other escorts, ended up at a nearby park. She knew Heero would be gone for a little while, and being back at his place would be too much for her. 

"Usagi, would you like to see a juggling trick?"

Duo snorted at Trowa.

"Using cheap tactics to try to impress the girl huh?" Wufei remarked.

And with that, another bicker-fest commenced, which amused the girl beside them to no end. It even brought a slight smile to her face. She looked up and saw a group of three people walking towards them. She stopped and quirked her head to one side, staring at the three faces that she somehow knew in the back of her mind was familiar. A tall blond man stood beside a beautiful woman with teal hair. Between them stood a girl of about ten years old, with black hair and purple eyes. 

"Koneko-chan?"

Usagi felt as if her brain were being hammered with memories as she fell to the ground. The words "koneko-chan" kept ringing in her head. She gasped in pain, dimly aware of a circle of concerned people surrounding her. Taking in deep breaths, she managed to control the pain as she slowly stood up. She stared at the three strangers in front of her in confusion.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, she doesn't remember us," the young girl observed. 

"How can she not remember us?" The blond haired man exclaimed angrily.

"Haruka, remember, the Inner senshi and Mamoru hurt her really badly. She may have done something foolish." 

"The ginzuishou is not on her either," the child once again spoke up.

Compelled by a strange force, she walked up to them, much to the dismay of the Gundam pilots. Ignoring their yells, she moved forward, despite their hands trying to pull her back. What ensued was a relatively comical scene of Usagi marching towards the three strangers, with four boys being dragged behind her. Unbeknownst to her, Haruka and Michiru gasped in shock. _When had Usagi-chan gotten so strong???_ They wondered.

"Usagi-san is just discovering her powers," the young one threw in, exasperating and amusing her "parents" at the same time.

"Hota-chan, you have to stop tormenting us like that." Haruka remarked wryly. 

Usagi came to a halt in front of the newcomers, and knelt down in front of the young girl, who looked at her quizzically. 

"Hai, Usagi-san?"

She gasped softly. The child knew her name. She had stopped in front of the young girl because she believed that children were innocent, and could never lie. You could always see the truth in the eyes of a child. It had not learned deception. She reached out and grasped the young girl's hand. The contact was electric. She dropped the younger girl's hand immediately and stood up. 

"You're no ordinary child," Usagi observed.

"You don't remember us," the young girl said, more of a statement than a question. 

The men released Usagi to glare at the newcomers. They all took a protective stance in front of her. 

"Who are you people?" Quatre asked.

"How do you know her name?" Trowa questioned.

"How do you know her?" Duo demanded.

"Why are you weak onnas dressed so strangely?"

The questions burst forth at the same time and Usagi suddenly giggled in amusement as Haruka tensed in anger. Her fists were in front of her, ready to attack the Chinese man who had dared to make such a remark. Michiru wisely placed a restraining hand on Haruka's arm. Usagi whirled around in a speed that amazed the three newcomers. She poked the Chinese man in the chest and exclaimed, "Wufei-baka! I told you…"

"You said I couldn't call **you** that but you said nothing about calling the other women weak," Wufei retorted, embarassed at being shown up in front of the other pilots. 

"You stop insulting these ladies! Or I'll blow you up!" She threatened, not really meaning it though she saw that Wufei took it seriously enough to shut up. She looked at the three in front of her as her eyes and senses quickly assessed their _ki_s. She smiled suddenly, and spoke out. "I apologize for my friend there. He's unused to strong women. You know me I take it?"

The blond man leaned in closer and stared into her eyes. "She doesn't remember," he said to her aquamarine-haired companion. "It is okay for now, Haruka-papa. We still have time," the little girl piped up. Both grinned at their child. 

"I am Tenoh Haruka." He remarked.

"I am Keiou Michiru," the woman said with a gentle smile. "And this is Tomoe Hotaru." 

"Konnichi wa," Hotaru called out. 

Usagi bowed slightly to them in greeting, missing the slight tensing of the three's bodies. 

"You obviously know me. Guys, won't you please introduce yourself?" 

The men grudgingly spoke up.

"Duo Maxwell."

"Quatre Winner."

"Trowa Barton."

"Wufei Chang."

Usagi was perplexed as to how little Hotaru got her colouring. She bore no resemblance to either Haruka or Michiru. Haruka looked over at her suddenly and smiled. 

"Go ahead, koneko-chan. You're obviously dying to ask us something."

"How… how did you know?" Usagi asked, somewhat taken aback.

"All three of us know you pretty well," was all she said. 

"How is it that Hotaru doesn't look like either one of you? How can she be your child??" She blurted out and watched in amazement as Haruka and Michiru blushed. 

"It's impossible for two girls to have a child," Hotaru explained in all seriousness. 

"Nani?!!?!" 

"But … but…" Duo sputtered.

"Hotaru-chan, you said…" Wufei exclaimed in a strangled voice.

"You called Haruka…" Quatre managed to blurt out.

"… papa!" Trowa finished. 

Haruka and Michiru laughed in amusement as Hotaru smiled at them. 

"I assure you that Haruka is most definitely female," Michiru said gently. 

Usagi and the four men just stared in open-mouthed shock.

"Michiru-mama, isn't it rude to stare like that?" Hotaru asked in innocence. 

They immediately closed their mouths and looked elsewhere. Usagi glanced at them and she observed that there was something in all three women's expressions that resembled fondness. 

"Please, you have to tell me how you know me. I … I remember nothing," she finished sadly. 

The three Outer Senshi told her as much as they could, without revealing the truth about Usagi being Sailor Moon. They deliberately withheld the part about the Inners and Mamoru hurting her. 

"I see…" Her voice trailed off as a look came over her face.

Looking at their kis, Usagi quickly determined one simple fact. They were holding back a **lot** of information. However, judging by their auras, they also were good people. She sensed nothing evil about them though she sensed an amazing amount of power stored in all of them, especially in the young child. 

"You're not telling me everything, but I'll let it go for now. Perhaps some things are better left untold for the moment," Usagi announced matter-of-factly. 

The three Outer Senshi were stunned by her observations. They all stared at her, shock apparent on their faces.

"Koneko-chan, how do you know that??" Haruka remarked incredulously. 

"I just do," was her reply as she shrugged.

"You're no longer as I remembered," Michiru said simply.

"She has begun to realise the full potential of her powers," Hotaru observed. 

This time, the Gundam pilots and Usagi looked at her in shock. 

"How… what…?!" Wufei muttered. 

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Duo commented.

The young girl's lips curved into a gentle, knowing smile. 

"The best is yet to come."

************************************************************

Well minna-chan? Interesting so far? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you would like to see more of, or less of, and I'll try to accommodate as best as I can! I figured out it was high time I brought in some of the Senshi, ne? And before anyone comments, I *know* that Ares is extremely out of character. For a god of War, he is a tad bit too… personable. But I tried to add a bit of a temper to his nature, and remember, he acts differently when he's around family. He doesn't have to be mean, grouchy, and war-crazy around his son! Also, I know Heero is acting OOC as well, but hey, if I found out what he did, I find it pretty hard pressed to remain unemotional. Just my take on things, but I want to explain where I'm coming from. 

What else? If you have **_any_** suggestions at all, do not hesitate to contact me at all! Now that finals are done, I can concentrate for the next little while on my fics! And to all the reviewers, thank you soooooo very much!!! The reviews do keep me going :)

And a last bit, cheap shameless plug for myself, don't forget to read and review my two other holiday fics, Forever Afters, and His Touch. Warning, His Touch is a really really long story that I wrote in one sitting (and I have the stiff neck to prove it). I'm relatively proud of those fics and I'd love to hear feedback about those as well!

Again, thank you all minna-chan, my readers and especially my reviewers! Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone!

****

More reviews = Christmas presents to Chibi Tenshi = More chapters to come!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Chibi Tenshi Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing characters. If I did, life would be sweet! 

Author's Notes: Hi minna-chan! I have to warn you, I've been spoiling all of you with long chapters recently, and unfortunately, this chapter is a lot shorter than usual. The reason for this is that after this part, I sorta have an idea of what to do but I really need to fine tune everything, and make sure the direction I'm taking will fit. I don't want to have to go back and revise anything! All right, I added a few more paragraphs at the end, since I found a better cliffhanger. *grins evilly* 

Again, italics indicate thought. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

*****************************************************************

****

Chapter 8: 

Heero sat down on the ground, completely stunned. Setsuna had just left, after telling him just about everything. It was hard to digest. How was a person to react upon hearing that your father is really a god, you've lived a past life, and you have a soul mate? Years of ingrained training could not prepare him for this moment. Emotions threatened to break through the wall that had been impenetrable until the moment Usagi had entered his life. The icy barrier, which surrounded his heart, was almost ready to collapse. 

Setsuna's tale had been full of love and sadness. The tale was about a princess of the moon and her true love, a soldier from Earth. Little did they know about the identity of that soldier. At that time, only a few people were privy to his parentage. The moon princess and the soldier had met, and fallen in love. Unfortunately, she had been betrothed to the Prince of Earth as a part of an alliance against any future evils. It was good politics, the young girl cried out as she sobbed to the man she loved. The soldier wanted to tell her about his background too, for a son of a deity would surely be worthy of a moon princess. However, the gods themselves had politics of their own. Offspring of gods, especially half mortals, were scattered everywhere. What was uncommon about this soldier was that he was the only son of one of the most powerful gods, and possessed a fighting ability that was unparalleled. The other gods, fearing a rebellion, used his love for his princess as their weapon. Kidnapping the princess, they managed to lure the soldier to his death while they kept Ares distracted. The fury that thundered upon earth that day upon his father discovering his son's body was devastating. The heavens were never the same after that. The moon princess was seen sobbing with her one true love dead in her arms. It was said that she "died" that day. Not literally of course, but she now went through the motions of life without any joy or happiness. When Metallica came and destroyed the Moon Kingdom, the princess gladly welcomed her own death, in hopes that she would be with her beloved soldier again. Queen Serenity however decided to send the princess' court, the princess herself, and the prince of Earth back to earth with her dying power in hopes that her daughter would find happiness in this lifetime. What happened to that soldier's soul was not known, though it was rumoured that when the princess was born again on earth, his soul followed. You see, there is this belief that when two soul mates meet, their souls are forever intertwined, destined to be together forever. There was another view that being a demi-god, the soldier never really died. His body and soul went to a different place and unlike mortals who were reborn with their souls and not with the same bodies, he was just cast into a different time when the princess was reborn. 

The story, though in itself was touching, was hardly enough to melt Heero's heart. Afterall, years of training as an assassin were enough to desensitize his emotions. However, Usagi's appearance had triggered the beginnings of a thawing of his icy heart. Then, Setsuna told him the truth. **He** was the soldier. He stared at her, shock and disbelief etched in his face. 

"How can I believe this nonsense?" He had asked defensively.

"Demo you believed your father was a god?" She responded softly.

"I…" 

His voice trailed off as old memories began resurfacing. It made sense in so many ways. Though he had been the youngest selected to be trained, whom better than the son of the god of War to be an assassin? His fighting skills were unequaled, foreshadowed from the moment Doctor J observed the fight between Heero and a group of bullies. The young boy had been cunning, speedy, and extremely resilient. Best of all, he knew how to survive. Heero thought back on moments where he had flashes of a different life, but he had chalked it up to too much television. He felt so overwhelmed at the moment. So much had happened in so little time. This princess that his … father and Setsuna had mentioned. Who was this woman? He had to know. He had to find out. He knew that she would be his link back to humanity. 

"The princess… who is she?" 

Setsuna looked at him sadly as she shook her head. "That I cannot tell you, though I suspect in your heart you know who it is already." 

_Princess…_ he thought to himself. _Where on earth am I supposed to find a princess? How am I supposed to know? Who could she be??? I…_ his thoughts halted abruptly as he came to a sudden realisation. There was already a princess in his life. But yet, there was another woman who had been occupying his thoughts. His mind and his heart fought over who the winner would be. Setsuna merely cleared her throat to remind him of her presence.

"I must leave for now. It is not safe to leave the gates of Time unguarded for too long a period of time. I also think you need time to absorb and evaluate all of this." She offered him a slight smile, and like his father, stepped backward into a portal, and disappeared. 

*****************************************************************

Heero stared emptily into the direction that Setsuna had vanished. His fists clenched in anger and frustration. Everything that he had known had just been pulled from under his feet. He was no longer an orphan; he found out he was half-god; he had a soul mate. He was honestly confused. He had never encountered such a stage in his life, where he had to decide between his heart and his mind. His heart had never been a factor until now. Until a beautiful blond unexpectedly stumbled into his life. His mind reeled at that thought. He was cold-blooded for god's sake. He wasn't supposed to allow emotions to enter into the picture. He thought of how **she** made him feel so alive. Suddenly, there was no decision to be made. He cursed long and hard after that. 

*****************************************************************

Ami slowly blinked her eyes and tried to focus. Everything appeared blurry and images were swimming in front of her. She shook her head groggily and slowly took the time to reassemble her thoughts. She had to figure out what was going on, and what had happened. _Kami-sama_, w_hy does my head hurt so badly?_ Her thoughts unknowingly echoing the thoughts of the rest of the Inner Senshi. She felt strangely disoriented, as if she had been out of it the past few days. _Don't be silly_, she chided herself. Frissons of fear slowly crept up her spine as she tried in vain to recollect her memories of the past 48 hours. Her blue eyes froze. _I can't remember a thing._ The images began to settle in front of her and she looked around the room in shock. Suddenly, Ami noticed something as she tried to get herself up. Pain shot up her arm as she grimaced in agony. She glanced down and what she saw was forever etched in her mind. Her hands were covered in blood. An uncontrollable scream emerged from her throat, mingled with the cries of the other three Senshi located in different parts of Juuban. 

*****************************************************************

AN: I thought about ending this chapter right here, but that would be really cruel, and really short, ne? *grin*

*****************************************************************

Ami threw herself into the bathroom, scrubbing her skin clean until it was tinged with pink. It seemed as if she could never get the blood off. She blinked her eyes rapidly as her eyes began to tear for the umpteenth time that day. _What have I done_? _Why is there blood on my hands_? The feel of the thick, deep red life-giving blood on her hands dismayed her. She was utterly confused as to what it was doing on her, and even worse, who it belonged to. Her scientist's mind screamed for her to find out where the blood came from. If she could determine that, maybe she could get some answers. Her irrational mind was trying to bombard her with images of how it could've possibly gotten there. She stopped herself quickly. She didn't want to go there. Conducting the test would only take a bit. The first thought on her mind was that she had to make sure that the blood did not belong to any of the other senshi. She began the DNA matching sequence as she ran her computer to test the blood sample that she had thankfully managed to retrieve. She had been so preoccupied with getting rid of the blood from her hands that she had almost lost her only chance to find out the identity of that person. Luckily, she had found a few almost dried up drops near the couch, where she had first woken up. 

"Scanning… scanning… scanning… match found. Probability of error 0.01%. Identity: Tsukino Usagi."

At that moment, Ami felt as if her world just vanished beneath her feet. Her eyes remained glued to the screen, unable to believe her eyes. "Iie, that can't be right. It's impossible. Usagi's blood on my hands?! No no no. It can't be. The computer's wrong. It has to be wrong," she whispered. _You believe in science and facts. The computer can't be wrong in this case. The probability of error in this case is so slim. Somehow, Usagi's blood must've gotten onto your hands. Maybe she was injured._ Her mind argued back. "I should go check on her. I must go check on her." 

*****************************************************************

As she made her way to the Tsukino residence, she tried to remain calm and rational. The traits she was so known for among her friends were deserting her. Ami bit her lip in an attempt to control her wayward thoughts. She had to make sure that Usagi was all right. She began to run, faster than she had ever run before. As her feet pounded on the sidewalk, a feeling tugged at her that something was severely wrong. She tried to ignore it. Feelings and instincts played no part in her scientific mind. At that moment, however, she felt as if her mind was being torn in multiple directions. Finally, Usagi's house appeared in front of her. Strangely enough, she wasn't out of breath. Though she was a strong swimmer, running was definitely not one of her fortes. She was no Haruka. Ami stared at the door, her hand slowly making its way to the doorbell. She was hesitant to ring it. _Was knowing better than not knowing?_ She wondered silently. _What if Usagi's severely hurt? What if none of us were unable to help her?_ "What if we couldn't save her?" She said softly. Of its own volition, her finger hit the doorbell. 

She held her breath, not knowing what to expect as the door was suddenly flung open. A teenage boy glared at her, tapping his foot impatiently. Ami's breath rushed out as she struggled to regain control of her mouth.

"Shingo! It's you! Where's your sister?"

A belligerent look crossed his face.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm your sister's friend, Ami Mizuno."

"Okay weirdo. A, I have no sister. B, I don't want whatever it is you're selling!"

The panic she had been feeling earlier returned full force. 

"How can you not know Usagi? Or Chibi-Usa?" Her voice ending in a shriek.

"I don't know what you're talking about, freak. Now go!" 

The door slammed shut in her face as she stared in shock. _Masaka. How can they not know Usagi? Or Chibi Usa? Could Usagi have used the ginzuishou?_ The thought occurred to suddenly. _Of course, it would make sense. Just like how Chibi Usa could somehow make the Tsukino family believe that she was Usagi's cousin, Usagi could have used the ginzuishou for the same reason._ She stepped back slowly from the house, her blue eyes filled with horror. _What on earth had happened to cause Usagi's blood to end up in her hands and cause her to use the ginzuisou?_ For once in her life, Ami's brilliant mind failed to come up with an explanation. 

*****************************************************************

The entity was content to float around for the moment, existing on Earth thanks to a space tear it had escaped through. It managed to tear apart the Sailor Scouts, and therefore isolate the Moon Princess. It chuckled evilly. Foolish humans. They would never know what hit them. 

*****************************************************************

The two women froze in the void that was the gates of Time. A shiver of apprehension ran up Setsuna's spine. 

"Something has made its way to another dimension. I have to go find out what and where. Forgive me, your Highness." 

As she made her way through the portal, the emblem of the moon flashed on the other woman's forehead.

"It's back," Selenity whispered. 

*****************************************************************

Haruka was getting ready to rip this obnoxious Chinese man into shreds. If Hota-chan hadn't been here, she would've beaten him up a while ago. 

"At least he's treating Usagi nicely. Well, I think he's scared of her," Michiru said laughing. 

Haruka smiled at her. "Koneko-chan seems so different. I can't get over it. She's so confident now. It's almost as if her memories had been holding her back. Now, I sense a power in her, something that could even be stronger than what Hota-chan has."

Suddenly, all four women froze in shock. 

"Did you all feel that?" Usagi said, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the vicinity for enemies. 

Hotaru nodded, as did Haruka and Michiru. The Gundam pilots just looked at them as if they were crazy. Unexpectedly, a silver glow appeared on Usagi's forehead as the emblem of the moon flashed. 

"What's happening to me??" She cried out in astonishment.

"Her powers are merging," Hotaru said simply. 

*****************************************************************

As the other voices around her exclaimed loudly, Usagi hunched over, taking in deep breaths as she struggled to adjust to the power surge that continued to flow through her. It was almost as if something was awakening in her. Her forehead burned, but the sensation that brought paled in comparison to how she felt as her blood raged through her. Her head… her head was pounding, throbbing, feeling like battle drums. She felt as if her body was assaulting her at all levels. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow drawing the attention of the others around her. She shrieked in agony as a bright white light enveloped her and she disappeared just like that.

"USAGI!!!!!!!!!!"

*****************************************************************

Well minna-chan? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know what you liked about it and what you didn't. *lol* Besides the fact that you hated the fact that it ended so quickly. That doesn't count. Anyway, since I uploaded quite a bit the past little bit, the next chapter of Unexpected Destiny might not appear for a while (I'm no D-chan!). And as a bit of a teaser, I am working on a bit of a continuation of His Touch (if you haven't read it yet, please do! It's a crazy story but I think the idea of it is pretty intriguing). *grins* From the few reviews I've read so far, every one wants to know what happens to Usa and Trunks next! And if the story progresses the way it has so far, I guarantee it will be absolute mush! 

Anyway, bits about today's chapter… I thought it would be interesting to go into the mind of Ami. I haven't read a lot of fics involving her yet so I thought, why not include something from her perspective? And oh yeah, the villain has not been fully developed. More details will come as further chapters evolve. Lastly, I **have** figured out what Mamoru and the Inners have done to her and let me say, writing that was pretty tough! (Okay, now I'm officially evil… hehe) 

I gladly welcome any suggestions you have on this villain, seeing how I haven't fully developed the character yet. This is as far as I've gotten. I've been working on tying a lot of loose ends in the story and that's about it. I thank all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are truly amazing! I really want to thank D-chan for being so patient and awesome and for answering all my incessant questions! And that's that. No ending would be complete without me saying…

****

More reviews = happy Chibi Tenshi = more chapters! 

(repeat loop)

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters belonging to Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!

Author's Notes: Hey minna-chan! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! If you don't want to read what I have to say, do skip ahead to the story! ;) I warn you, this may get lengthy since I'm about to let a few things off my chest. 

To the two wonderful, kind, sweet people who wrote me those lovely flames, I have this much to say. Let's look up the definition in Webster's dictionary for "stupiT" shall we? Oh wait, that's not a real word. Let's check up another word. "hotT". Webster's says "An [Internet][1]-based electronic magazine edited by David Scott Lewis d.s.lewis@ieee.org and distributed by electronic mail." Interesting. Why would I have a e-magazine like that? More definitions that need to be clarified here. Slut: A woman considered to be sexually promiscuous; a prostitute, a slovenly woman, a slattern, a female dog, derived from the Middle English word, slutte. Whore: A prostitute, A person considered sexually promiscuous, a person considered as having compromised principles for personal gain. As I recall, I thought Trunks was very cute. Now how that translates into my all of a sudden being a prostitute or being sexually promiscuous, I'm not too sure but I'm sure that in your little world, your logic makes absolute sense. 

Let's see… next we have this quote. "WHAT KIND OF STORY IS THIS?I HATE CROSSOVERS AND I THINK THAT PEOPLE SHOULDN'T WITE THEM.FANFICTION IS JUST A WASTE OF TIME FOR SOME ONE SO WONDERFUL,SUCH AS MYSELF AND GRENN BEAN." Two simple things for you to understand here, and I'll explain myself *really* slowly so you won't get lost. First of all, when you go to a website titled "fanfiction.net", you get something known as fan fiction. Surprising I know but hey, some people apparently find that hard to understand. Secondly, if you go to a section called "Crossovers" in the website called "fanfiction.net", you get fan fiction involving crossovers! *eyes widening* Oh my god! How did that happen? So now that you've been enlightened, maybe you won't keep making the same mistakes again. And out of curiousity, what's a GRENN bean anyway?

This is my first and last time addressing flames. If you want to criticize about the way I write, fair enough. Not everyone has to like what I write. I obviously made a bad assumption that if you don't like fan fiction, you wouldn't be spending your time on a fan fiction web site insulting and attacking people's work. And above all else, try not be a nincompoop. And if you don't know what that word means, check out [http://www.websters.com][2] Hey! What do you know? It's a website that helps you find the definitions of words, almost like a… dictionary. 

Anyway, without further due, the story! (Again, italics denote thought)

****

Chapter 9

Heero made his way back to his apartment and along the way, he saw a crazed commotion. A gang of people were screaming at each other, and there were even a few who were trying to beat each other. He smirked. All of a sudden, his heightened senses picked up the words, "How the hell can Usagi just vanish like that?!" His jaw fell. He felt as if a hole had just opened up beneath him and swallowed him whole. With a speed that amazed the other pedestrians, he dashed over to where the group was. 

Glaring at them all, he reached instinctively for his gun, but then realised that his father had taken it away from him. Pointing at Duo, he said, "Talk Maxwell."

"I don't know what the hell happened. She was here one minute and then she was gone."

"She just vanished I tell you. She just vanished!" Wufei yelled, waving his arms madly in the air while simultaneously trying to hold off a blond man who appeared to be trying to cause Wufei bodily harm. A woman with teal hair attempted to restrain the blond man, while a young girl, no more than ten years old, stared at him. 

"And who the hell are these people?" Heero demanded somewhat rudely. The blond man and the teal-haired woman turned around to glare at him. 

"There are young children present," the man hissed at him. 

The child merely smiled serenely and said, "You've said worse words around me, Haruka-papa," causing the woman to shift her glare to the man beside her. 

"Uhhh well…"

"You still haven't answered my question," Heero said with an eerie calm. 

The young girl's eyes widened suddenly as she let out a soft gasp. 

"You're the one!" 

As all eyes flew to stare at him, Heero merely raised one eyebrow at the child. Suddenly, something popped into his mind. 

***********************************************************

A giggling young child with deep purple eyes shrieked in happiness.

"Higher, Heero-niisan!" She called out, as the swing moved back and forth.

"You asked for it, Hota-chan!" 

***********************************************************

Shaking his head, Heero looked at the girl standing in front of him. 

"Hota-chan?" 

Everyone's jaw fell to the ground. Man and child stared at each other. His head suddenly throbbed in pain. He flinched almost imperceptibly, though Hotaru noticed.

"All the memories will come back in time," she said. 

The rest of the Gundam pilots looked on the scene with shock, the biggest understatement of the year. The whole entire situation was beyond that at this point. And that child was downright eerie. They watched as Hotaru walked up to Heero and stared at him, her gaze unwavering. Putting her hand in his, she looked up at him.

"Usagi will be all right. Her powers are just merging."

The look of relief that appeared on his face was so powerful, so apparent that nobody who knew him no longer doubted that his humanity was returning to him. The perfect soldier was in love. 

The sudden flash of light stunned almost everyone, except for Heero. 

"Oh Kami-sama, this is getting ridiculous now," he muttered under his breath. 

A vision standing tall and absolutely lovely appeared before them. Long silvery white hair tied up in odangoes trailed down her back. Her crystal blue eyes glistened with sadness as she took in the man right in front of her. 

"Heero," she whispered.

"Queen Serenity," Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru called out, kneeling in front of her.

"Please, please rise. There is no need for such formality."

"Selenity," Heero said simply. 

The goddess straightened herself as she nodded to him. 

"Your memories are starting to return I see."

"That it is. I remember how you tried to keep Serenity and I apart. You and the other gods."

"Gomen," Selenity said sadly. "I didn't realise what would happen. I just…"

"You just wanted to protect your daughter. I know. Your powers are considerable. You must've foreseen our futures, and tried to shield her from that," Heero responded. "I understand that, but you cannot deny our love and what we shared."

"Iie. I cannot do that. I tried to change destiny and it failed. I realise that now."

"Why is he calling her Selenity?" Duo tried to whisper to Quatre, who merely shrugged his shoulders..

"That's who I am, young man. I am both Queen Serenity and the moon goddess, Selenity." 

***********************************************************

Usagi drifted in a vast space, so empty and so chilling at the same time. She glanced around, hoping to see another person, another living being, an object, anything. At least she wasn't in pain anymore. Her hair had fallen out of its odangoes and now floated about in a shocking shade of silvery white. _If my hair got any lighter, it would either blind people to death, or disappear_, she thought with a grin touching her lips. _There has to be more to this place_. She stopped her drifting and looked at herself. _Surely there has to be a way out. I should be able to move around right? It's like being in space._ She caught herself and giggled. _When was I last in space huh? Hmm, let's see… space… can't I float?_ A mental image flashed through her mind about floating and all of a sudden, she was. 

Usagi felt the exhilaration sweep through her as the wind whipped through her hair streaming behind her. _I'm going to have fun trying to get the knots out of that._ As she continued to fly around, the void stretched on ahead of her endlessly. She halted suddenly, feeling a presence in the room that hadn't been there earlier. Even to her incredibly heightened senses, she could not detect where this person was. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed to one particular spot that would've appeared like a part of the void to normal eyes, but to Usagi, there were distortions as well as ki appearing at that area. The ki in her body surged as she prepared to unleash an attack on the spy. A man materialized from that spot, with a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Not bad for a beginner," He commented.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her body unconsciously re-arranging itself into a battle stance. 

His body fairly exploded with muscle as a rather ominous looking scar ran across his left cheek. His dark hair made her own odangoes look normal and insipid in comparison. It defied gravity, standing this way and that from all angles. A bandana was tied around his forehead, and he appeared to be wearing a sleeveless armour of some kind. Glaring at the young woman in front of him, he growled, "You would look like her, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Your mother, Selenity." He barked out. "Or do you not remember who your own mother is?"

Her eyes took an odd glint as she felt the initial stirrings of a temper. 

"I know who my own mother is!" She snapped, unwilling to admit to this man that she didn't know for some odd reason. "It's not my fault you make cryptic comments and expect me to understand."

"Speak English, woman!"

Her crystal blue eyes gleamed as her lips twisted in a smirk that reminded the man of someone. "Oh I'm sorry, big man. Did I use words that are too big for your barbaric head to understand?"

To her surprise, he laughed. 

"So, the little girl is feisty, but can she fight?"

"Only one way to find out isn't there?"

The two leapt away from each other. The man began powering up. His power levels increased though Usagi instantly assessed that his own power would be nothing compared to her own. Her blood felt the familiar thrill and surge at the thought of battle. A bright light gathered in the palm of one of his hands. Her mind screamed, _Diversionary tactic!_ She looked somewhat taken aback. Where had the voice come from? As the energy ball exploded from his hands, she quickly leapt into the air and in a series of moves that were almost invisible to the naked eye, managed to end up behind the man. Poking his back, he whirled around quickly, his arm lashing out to hit her. She ducked swiftly, anticipating the move, while simultaneously executing a sweep that knocked the man off his feet. Amidst curses and what not, she grinned at the man as he got up and glared at her. 

"That wasn't nice, trying to hit me like that."

"Masaka, you cannot be more powerful than I…" He growled in astonishment. 

"And why not?"

"Because I'm your father," Bardock announced before charging at her. 

***********************************************************

Well minna-chan? First of all, I would like to apologize to all my great reviewers out there for subjecting you through all that. This won't happen again. Secondly, I know Bardock isn't really Super Saiyajin as I led you all to believe. *grins* I really did try to come up with a more appropriate father, but I didn't really want to make Goku her father or even Vegeta. That's why I left it at that. Hopefully, nobody finds the idea too distasteful! And also, I didn't know too much about Bardock's personality, so I made him a cross between Vegeta and Goku (You'll see the other side of him next chapter). Much shorter chapter than what you're used to, but I promise you, next chapter will not only tell all but be much longer!! You will find out what Mamoru and the other Scouts did to her. *evil grin* Having said all that, just remember, reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I write more, and you get more chapters! It all works out! Anyway, ja ne! 

   [1]: /cgi-bin/dict.pl?term=Internet
   [2]: http://www.websters.com/



	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter! 

Author's Notes: Minna-chan! Here is the eagerly anticipated chapter 10! It tells all! And I won't talk too much this time, except to tell you, please review at the end! Again, italics denote thoughts. And now… the story!

**********************************************************

****

Chapter 10:

Usagi's eyes widened incredulously, staring at the man heading straight for her in open-mouth shock. His fist connected with the side of her face, causing her head to snap back. She slowly moved her head back to look at his dark eyes. This mean, crazed-looking man (AN: Pardon me! *dodges all kinds of stuff being thrown at her by Bardock fans.* Remember Usagi is in shock!) was her father?! What on earth was Queen Serenity thinking?? Several things struck her at once. He had called her mother Selenity. Second of all, somewhere in the middle of this void, she remembered her mother's name. Her memories had returned. She now remembered everything, including what her mother had erased. As she stared unflinchingly back into the man's eyes, images of a handsome man, laughing carrying a blond-haired, blue-eyed baby girl in his arms reappeared. This was why the man had looked so familiar. Her body reacted as if possessing its own will. Before his fist could strike again, she gripped his hand with her own tinier one.

"You will stop doing that father and explain," Her voice sounding as cold and dead as her eyes. This was not the father she remembered. Anticipating her father's other fist flying at her, she did something that astounded even herself. With a slight narrowing of her eyes, she froze him. 

Bardock stood in shock as he discovered he was unable to move anything. It was as if he was a prisoner trapped in his own body. Summoning all his strength, he tried to do something, anything. He even tried moving his head and he couldn't even do that. The beautiful young girl that was his daughter had a look of amazement on her face.

"How the hell did you do that?" He snarled.

"I… I don't know. My powers… it's like they're amplifying. With each moment that passes by, I'm getting stronger. I…"

She stopped suddenly, and her face twisted in pain. More memories flooded through her as she clutched at her head. Mamoru smiling at her, her senshi fighting along her side, Mamoru's face darkening in anger…

**********************************************************

"What do you mean you don't think we should be together anymore?" He yelled out, his face taking on an expression she had never seen before. They had been in the middle of an argument. Of late, they were fighting more often. As she grew older, she saw different aspects of him, how he had always let her down, time and time again. Upon the first sign of trouble, his love for her had always failed. Call her naïve but she wanted someone who would be by her side no matter what. In anger, she had thrown those words at him. His jaw clenched as the face she loved turned into a complete stranger. His hand flew out and he slapped her with such force that she flew back quite a few feet. Crashing into the table which lay into the middle of his apartment, she landed rather painfully on her ankle. She did not know this, but when she had landed, she had accidentally destroyed her communicator. She scrambled quickly to her feet. This was the stuff nightmares were made of. Her beloved Mamoru had actually hit her. She fluttered her hand towards her right cheek, which was undoubtedly purple and swollen at the moment. 

"You… you hit me," she whispered. 

He laughed evilly. "And I'll do it again you damned bitch. You think I'll give up my cushy position as future king? I've put up with you for long enough. I can't believe someone as klutzy and as worthless as you will become future Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

Her heart tore, wrenching in absolute pain. She felt the tears fall from her eyes, and stream down her cheeks. Even his fist didn't hurt this much. She choked back a sob as she stared at him.

"I thought you loved me…" she whispered, hurt apparent in her voice.

"I never loved you, Usagi. That was just fate."

Cries finally escaped her lips, the pain inside her no longer bearable. She could not hold it in any longer. 

"Oh God, you're pathetic. Get out of here before I really let you have it," he snarled.

**********************************************************

Usagi had dashed out of the apartment, an absolute mess. Her cheek throbbed with pain, but she felt nothing. The pain she felt deep in her soul was more than she could take. Blindly, she made her way to the park. She heard loud voices, and one of them, which sounded familiar, finally penetrated her thoughts.

"She is so incompetent. How is it that she's our leader?" Sailor Jupiter had said.

"I even paged her repeatedly. She's obviously too busy with sleeping, or eating, or playing video games." Sailor Mars added harshly. 

She made her way closer to her senshi, unable to believe her ears. 

"God, it'll take us a while to mend up now. No thanks to Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury spat out.

She let out a gasp, drawing the attention of the senshi to where she was.

"Oh look who finally decided to show up," Sailor Venus snarled, while Sailor Mars merely looked disgusted at her. 

"What… what happened here?" She asked softly, her eyes taking in the badly beaten forms of her senshi. 

"We called you repeatedly on the communicator. You ignored us. Leaving us to beat the youma ourselves," Sailor Mercury cried out angrily. "You know, I always knew you were incompetent! Time and time again, I told everyone to give you a chance, but here you proved me wrong!"

"Odango Atama, you really are one, aren't you?" Sailor Mars taunted, her saccharine-laced voice at odds with the sarcasm dripping from her tone.

She had been so distracted by everything that happened to her that she missed the eerie mist that had surrounded the park. Suddenly, the senshis' eyes flashed with anger, their fury finally having been fanned to a blazing inferno. They circled her, eyeing her much like a predator would its prey. Her screams of pain, agony and betrayal were drowned out by the cries of their attacks. With each blow that struck her, she wondered what had happened, and what had gone so terribly wrong. After the first few hits, she no longer bothered to defend herself. She just laid there, her mind strangely detached from her body. Eventually, they left her alone. Her body was battered, bruised, and singed beyond belief, but she felt nothing. She felt an icy numbness flood what was once her heart. Without warning, a pain so immense and so wrenching ripped through her. She crumbled back to the ground, the betrayal of all who were once close to her finally sinking in. Clutching at her locket, she whispered softly, "Please. I just want to get away from this all. Please." The next thing she remembered, she had ended up in some deserted alley. 

**********************************************************

The treachery of the five people closest to her drummed repeatedly in her head, like a set of bongos being pounded over and over again. Her blood roared as she seethed in anger. The power surge was unbearable now. With a loud scream, a blinding light enveloped her as she transformed. 

Bardock, still frozen, merely looked on in amazement. He was still unable to believe how his daughter had rendered him immobile. He watched her closely as she shrieked in pain, holding her head. _Her memories must be returning to her_, he thought silently. He observed the play of emotions on her face. _Whatever she was remembering must be hurting her pretty bad._ The Saiyajin felt a long forgotten feeling of protectiveness towards her. The pain on her face was quickly replaced by rage. As she concentrated on her emotions, Bardock felt her power rise to immense levels. _Iie, masaka, it couldn't be…_ His daughter was turning into a super Saiyajin. 

Her silvery white hair turned into a pure shade of platinum, and unlike the other SSJ men, it did not defy gravity. Rather, it lengthened until it was almost trailing past her feet. Her eyes became an opaque medium blue, with an almost glazed over look to them. She stared blankly at her father in front of her. Her blood was still bubbling from the last power surge, and the feelings of rage ran deep in her. Bardock knew what would happen next. In a blink of an eye, his daughter had narrowed the distance with a battle cry, her fist headed straight for his face. Just as suddenly, her fist stopped, just millimeters from connecting. The rage drained visibly as she realised in dismay that she had almost killed her father. Bardock breathed an unnoticeable sigh of relief. There was no doubt in his mind that she would've killed him had her punch followed through. Her power levels began to diminish, causing her to revert back to her normal form. 

Her eyes were wide with terror. It was too much, all too much. Regaining her memories, almost killing her father, and turning into this crazed person with unbelievable powers… what was going on??? She gazed at the man in front of her, eyes pleading for him to tell the truth. With a deep sigh, Bardock began to speak. 

"If you unfreeze me, I'll tell you everything. I'm starting to lose blood circulation here." 

Usagi assessed his ki. It was so different now. His demeanor and his voice were unlike the abrasive, rude man that had greeted her earlier. 

"If you attack me, you'll have no honour." She warned as she blinked in his direction, a slight smile crossing her face as he stumbled out of his once unmoving state. 

"The truth happened so long ago I forget it sometimes. I've been living the way I have for eons, or so it seems." His voice sounded far away. "I loved your mother, blindly and passionately. However, I was not from her time. I had traveled there in my younger days, before Goku was born."

"Who's Goku?"

"My son, your older half-brother. He is full Saiyajin unlike you. At one point, I was cursed with being able to see the future. The future I saw if I had stayed with you and your mother involved your deaths. I made the decision that the two of you would be better off without me. I… I also saw my own death. I wanted to spare you from all that. So I left your world, never to return."

"Are you dead now?" Usagi asked hesitantly.

Bardock nodded. "I've been dead for a long time now. My spirit still exists, in hopes that I can see my sons and my daughter."

"Sons?!" She exclaimed.

"You also have another half-brother, but Raditz has passed on. Goku still exists in his world."

A thought suddenly occurred to her as she froze in realisation.

"Does that mean I'm dead too?" She whispered.

"Iie. You are here, in another dimension. In mine to be precise. I exist somewhere between life and death. It's where I've been for God knows how long. I lost track of time a long time ago." 

"Why am I here then?"

Bardock shrugged. "To find out the truth. Or maybe to train, I'm not sure."

"Can you train me?" 

He laughed sardonically. "You almost killed me there girl," he growled. "How can I train you? Your half brother would be better suited for the task. If only he could be here somehow." 

"I could summon him…" She said, more to herself than to Bardock. Using the ginzuishou shouldn't be as much of a problem now as it used to be. 

A figure appeared in the void, and bowed in the direction of Usagi. 

"Setsuna!" She cried out, flying over towards the Guardian of Time. 

"Princess…"

"Setsuna! I told you, just call me Usagi." She chided gently.

"Usagi-hime…"

Usagi grinned. That was probably as close as Setsuna would get to addressing her informally. 

"I can save you the trouble, and bring Goku to you."

"You also brought the Outers to me, didn't you?"

"We had to be sure of your safety. The forces of evil have returned."

"An old evil. Yes, I sensed it earlier today. Am I here to train?" Usagi asked, though she suspected she already knew what the answer would be.

Setsuna nodded. "Hai, Usagi-hime. Your powers are now almost completely fused. Your Lunarian and Saiyajin blood have combined to make you one of the most powerful beings any dimension has seen. You've also regained your true memories I see."

Usagi nodded, her eyes softening in memory of her one true love. 

_Heero…_

**********************************************************

As the queen tried to warn everyone about the evil approaching, Heero felt a prickle of awareness and sensation. 

_Tenshi?_

A brief silence greeted him. 

_My love, you remember? _

_I remember everything now._

The queen paused in mid-sentence and looked over at him. With a soft smile, she began talking again. 

_Are you all right? Are you hurt? _

_I'm fine, Heero. I… I have to remain where I am for a while. I must train for this upcoming evil. I cannot die like I did last time._

_We cannot die like we did last time, tenshi._ He corrected. _And if we did, I'd only find you in our next lives. _

_I don't have much time left. My training will begin soon. Aishiteru, Heero._

_Aishiteru Tenshi._

And just like that, the link between them was severed.

**********************************************************

Well, minna-chan? Love it? Hate it? Does the story of betrayal I created satisfy you? Please let me know! I thrive on feedback, not flames, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! :) Few notes on this chapter, Bardock is probably really out of character to those who watch Dragonball, but I wrote his character under the assumption that he was a different person when he met up with Selenity. When he finally is with his daughter, he can behave the way he was before. And the mushy moment between Usagi and Heero? Like I can let this chapter get away from me before doing something like that huh? *grins* Anyway, next chapter should be interesting I think as well, and before you think I've done explaining it all, let me say I haven't even come close! There are (here come a few teasers) surprising twists to Heero and Usagi's pasts, and confrontations to be had… and what's this? A big battle?! *laughs* No, all those questions won't be answered in the next chapter, but they will be answered eventually. I'm evil I know… but hey, I gotta keep my readers hooked, ne? If you have any suggestions for this story, or any of my other stories (If you haven't read Forever Afters, His Touch, His Touch – Usagi and Trunks' Story, please check them out and review them too hehe), do not hesitate to contact me or leave an email with the review! I think I will leave you with…

****

Begin 

While reviews = true 

Chibi_Tenshi = happy

More_Stories = true

More_Chapters = true

End loop

Ja ne minna-chan!


	11. Chapter 11

Standard CT Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter!

Author's Notes: Hello minna-chan! Hope Chapter 10 wasn't too much of a disappointment to all of you :) All I have to say is, remember you're reading a Chibi Tenshi fic, and nothing, absolutely nothing is as it seems! As I'm writing the remainder of this fic, I'm shocking *myself*!! *grins* Anyway, the usual: italics denote thoughts and on we go!

Quick Side Note: Thanks to Mystical Jade for pointing out my error in Bardock calling Goku by his Earth name! I'm still having difficulty picturing Usagi calling him that though, so I'll have Bardock refer to him appropriately, and Usagi will call him Goku! 

***********************************************************

****

Chapter 11

Heero's head snapped up and he uttered a soft sound, drawing attention to himself. The others looked at him in surprise as he glared at them. Selenity waved a hand at them as if beckoning them to back off and to Heero's surprise, they nodded almost subserviently. Even more surprising was Wufei's acceptance of a woman's authority. She moved to where Heero was and pointed off to a few feet away, indicating that was where they should talk to get some privacy. Her voice was low as they made their way over.

"You talked to Serenity… I mean Usagi didn't you?" She asked gently.

He turned around to look at her in surprise. 

"You know?"

Selenity nodded as her face grew serious. 

"Heero, I want to apologize for what I did. I know I have no excuses. I truly believed that I could somehow change destiny, change the future for everyone. I didn't want my daughter to remember all the sadness in her past life, so I chose to give her new memories." She paused as if trying to gather her thoughts. "I know you are the son of Ares. And I want you to know that it would not have mattered if you were just a common soldier. If the two of you love each other, that is all I would need."

His face grew agitated at her words. "We did, but that wasn't good enough for you, was it Selenity?" He took a deep breath, and tried to regain control over his emotions. "Gomen nasai, Selenity. I told you, I understand why you did what you did, but I don't necessarily have to agree with it." Moving away from her, he seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment before he suddenly spoke up. "You know where Usagi is, don't you?" Selenity nodded. 

"She's with her father at the moment."

"This evil you spoke about before, can you tell me about it?"

(AN: I'm trying to make it fit the SM storyline somewhat, but heh, it's pretty hard when you've basically thrown the storyline all to hell. *giggles* So pardon me, as I change the story a wee bit!)

"It happened after you died, right before Metallica." A sigh escaped her lips. "The entity just appeared one day. It possessed the body and corrupted the souls of all it touched. My dear Serenity managed to seal it in another dimension but as you can plainly tell, it has managed to escape." Her eyes became sad for a moment. 

"What is it?" He demanded. "There's more to the story than what you're telling me."

"Since your death…" Selenity seemed unwilling to continue.

"I have to know. Please," Heero came as close to pleading with someone as he ever had in his whole entire life. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"Serenity was not herself after you died. She was a empty shell of what she once was. My darling girl used to be so full of life; her laughter could be heard throughout the palace. Her smiles would make all those around happy. She had that type of effect on people, as I'm sure you're well aware of. But when you died, it's almost as if she died herself. All we ever got to see was this ghost. She would hardly eat, or speak. Even I could not draw her out, no matter how hard I tried. When the entity started to invade her court, something in her snapped. I don't believe it was a conscious decision on her part, but when she used the ginzuishou to put it away, she was weaker than she normally was. She knew that by doing so, she would either kill herself or come dangerously close to it." Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears in memory. "My precious daughter… she was barely alive when I discovered what she had done. She wanted to die."

Heero's eyes darkened in pain. Another memory popped into his brain, of the first time he had found Usagi. "Let me die," she had pleaded.

Gathering her composure, Selenity continued. "Not too long after, Metallica and Queen Beryl attacked us. With the last of my strength, I decided to erase the memories that Serenity had of the Moon Kingdom, and you. I gave her new ones as I sent them all towards Earth. I didn't want my child to remember that pain, that grief. She had tried to kill herself. Couldn't you see what I had to do??"

"So you paired her up with that idiot, Endymion." His eyes narrowed in accusation at the goddess. 

"Something I've come to regret deeply I assure you. My daughter… she… the things she went through with him." Selenity's eyes were filled with pain, as her hand fluttered towards her cheek. 

"He was one of the ones who hurt her physically, wasn't he?" He said with an eerie calm. Deep within him, the flame ignited. He was the son of Ares afterall. Eyes flashing blue fire, he promised, "If I ever get my hands on him, he will not live to regret it." 

Nearby, the Gundam pilots shuddered as they felt the strength of Heero's wrath. He had changed somehow. Now he burned with a cold fury that seemed more frightening that his normal unemotional self. They also sensed a power emanating from his body, one that burned and chilled all at the same time. Hotaru stared at them, before glancing over to where Heero and Selenity were. 

"Well, he is the son of the god of War." She remarked, causing everyone in the group to suffer from whiplash. 

"NANI KU…?!" The rest of Wufei's words were muffled as Quatre quickly covered Wufei's mouth. 

"Wu-man, there is a young child here!" Duo exclaimed as Haruka and Michiru glared at the Chinese man. "I mean, it's shocking but still…"

Moments later, Quatre was rubbing his arm and shooting daggers (well, as much as Quatre can come to giving a death glare) at Wufei. 

"I swear, if you call me Wu-man one more time…" 

"There are children present…" Duo said, grinning at him.

"INJUSTICE!" 

Trowa finally spoke up. "It would make sense that Heero would be the son of the god of War."

Quatre looked over and nodded in agreement. "Ever since he was young, he possessed a skill and ability that very few have seen. That's probably why Doctor J recruited and trained him at such a young age." 

"Ares' son… of course, of course." Duo muttered as the other Gundam pilots turned around slowly to look at him. "What? I've been known to read…" 

"Something other than those dirty mags?" Wufei snickered, as he crossed his arms smugly in front of him. 

Duo turned beet red as Haruka and Michiru glanced at him. 

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, what's a dirty mag?" Hotaru asked as six loud groans erupted from the group. 

***********************************************************

Setsuna walked through the Time Gates, glancing back at the man following not too far behind her. He had a puzzled expression on his face, as he tried to take in his surroundings. 

"Okay, I'm not sure why I'm following you right now." 

Setsuna smiled gently. He was a lot easier to convince, unlike some other Saiyajin she had had to drag through. 

"There's someone who needs you." She replied as she motioned for him to go through the dark hole that had just opened up.

"Who?" He asked curiously, just as he was poised to enter.

"You'll find out soon enough."

***********************************************************

Father and daughter looked at each other, not really knowing what to say to fill the awkward silence that had crept up when Setsuna had left. Bardock was still trying to recover from the fact that his daughter, this delicate, fragile-looking woman who resembled Selenity so much, was a super Saiyajin. Usagi herself was trying to connect the man in her memory, who appeared to have loved her so much, to this spirit standing in front of her. A black hole opened, and Usagi sighed wearily. _Blinding lights, black holes, past lives… I'm going to need a vacation once this is all over with._ Usagi's eyes widened as she realised who Setsuna had brought with her_._ She stared at the man stepping through, the resemblance to her father so uncanny it left no doubt in her mind who he was.

"Kakarrot…" She whispered. 

(AN: I don't know a whole lot about the relationship between Bardock and Goku, so here I go with my umm.. artistic liberties.)

Goku's attention was immediately drawn to the young woman standing in front of him. Scratching the back of his head with one arm, he stared hard at her, as if trying to figure out how she knew his name. She was certainly pretty enough though nothing about her rang a bell. Suddenly, he sensed another ki, one so familiar that he whipped around to stare at the man who stood there. 

"Father…"

Setsuna cleared her voice, interrupting the staring contests that had occurred between the three. Bardock was alternating his gaze between his son and daughter, Usagi was looking at Goku, and Goku was watching Bardock in shock.

"Usagi-hime," Setsuna said, ignoring Usagi rolling her eyes. "Use your time here wisely. The enemy grows stronger as we delay our own attack." Looking over at Bardock and Goku, she added gently, "Don't spend too much time on family reunions, ne?" With that, she took a step backwards and vanished into the black hole that had appeared behind her. 

"Kakarrot, Usagi is your half-sister." 

Usagi's head snapped around and glared at Bardock. _This man certainly did not believe in beating around the bush._ Goku just took in the whole scene in open-mouthed horror. 

"You know, **DAD**. You could be a bit gentler, ease him to the idea. I mean, your son just popped up into this dimension, and sees his own father who's dead. Kami-sama, he has no clue what's going on!" She berated. 

Bardock merely shrugged. Being tactful had never been his forte. 

Usagi continued with her tirade. "Geez, you might as well just tell him that I'm half goddess while you're at it, that there's some crazy entity about to kill me, and I'm a super Saiyajin too." Her eyes widened as she realised what she just said. "Heh, ooops." 

"Nani? You can turn super Saiyajin?" His expression clearly displayed his disbelief. 

"That's what Dad tells me. He also said you can help me train, hopefully defeat this enemy, extract a bit of revenge, and live in peace." She grinned suddenly. "Or at least that's my plan." 

Goku was starting to like this girl's spirit. He certainly couldn't detect her ki, so he doubted the truth of her claims. 

"Why doesn't… uhh… Dad train you himself?" He asked slowly, catching the redness that covered Bardock's face and Usagi's widening grin. 

Laughing, she replied, "Yeah, Dad. Why don't you train me yourself?" Bardock let out a growl at his daughter. 

"Disrespect already?" He muttered, his dark eyes narrowing as Usagi giggled. Goku knew that he would never get the reason from the two. 

Usagi's faced quickly sobered up. 

"Let's begin," she announced, as her body took on a battle stance. Her face was serene, unreadable at the moment. Her eyes however were a different story. Goku quickly noted with surprise that her eyes had already assessed him, as well as the void that they were in. _Very good_, he thought to himself. He began throwing a series of punches at her, and to his amazement, she dodged them pretty rapidly. For a moment, she was just content to continue as she was. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, and with a speed that astounded both Goku and Bardock, Usagi began retaliating. One of her punches came a little too close to his head and Goku jumped back. With an admiring smile, he began removing his shoes and his wrist bands. 

"Weights," he murmured, by way of explanation. "Now we'll see just how fast you can be." The grin that appeared on her face threw him off somewhat. "I was waiting to see when you would really start fighting," She said knowingly.

Goku flew towards Usagi in a speed that took her by surprise. He had caused her to back up a bit as he began alternating between punches and kicks. She continued to block and dodge every one of his shots, almost as if she had anticipated all his moves. Her face still remained dispassionate though her eyes were shining with excitement. _She was enjoying this,_ Bardock mused, as he tried to follow their movements around the void. _Their speeds are incredible, much faster than I ever was._ Secretly, he was proud to call the two son and daughter. Usagi jumped back suddenly, not even the least bit out of breath. A smile appeared on her face. 

"You're very fast," she commented.

"So are you."

"Let's see if we can pick up the pace even more, shall we?" 

Goku's eyes widened in astonishment as he struggled to avoid the flurry of kicks, punches, and jumps that came his way. She was fast. Very fast. Much faster than he had ever seen. Putting his hand up, she came to a halt, a puzzled expression on her face. 

"Ki blasts," he panted. "Have you gotten to that level yet?"

She shrugged. "I'll deal with it."

***********************************************************

Usagi leapt backwards as she avoided blast after blast of energy that came from Goku. _He was really powerful_, she thought to herself. His hair had turned blond, and his eyes a glazed green. His power levels had sky-rocketed and it took all that she had to prevent herself from getting hurt. She had gotten some scratches from a few narrow misses. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to the next level, to what she had transformed to not too long ago. As Goku let another energy blast in her direction, she jumped away from it, noting with shock as he came after her with his fist. Her eyes narrowed at him and he froze, his fist scant millimeters from her nose. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, she backed away from him as he stared at her in astonishment. 

"What… did… you… do… to… me?!" Goku exclaimed as he struggled to move. _It looked as if Goku was magically suspended in time_, Bardock thought as he grinned at his son. 

"I don't know. I can somehow freeze you. That's all I know." She blinked in his direction as his fist followed through, managing to connect with thin air only. With sudden insight, he laughed at his father. "So this was how she got you, ne?" The grin left Bardock's face as he scowled at Goku. 

"You're a very good fighter. You have great instincts. I don't know why I can't sense any ki from you but man, you had me on the go for a bit there!" The smile on his face was genuine. To his surprise, she frowned. 

"I have to be better. I need to become more powerful to defeat my enemy. I don't feel prepared," Usagi muttered in frustration. "How do you turn Super Saiyajin?" She asked suddenly. 

"It depends. Anger is usually the most common trigger."

Her eyes flashed in understanding. "Help me better control my ki blasts and build speed, won't you Goku-niisan?" For some reason, Goku didn't find it too strange to hear those words. 

***********************************************************

Usagi and Goku were trying to catch their breath. They had just gone through the past two days training the areas that she was weak at. He was amazed at how quickly she picked up the skills he had mentioned and the speed at which she could now throw her attacks required him to transform to SSJ in order to avoid them. She also had a few ki blasts that he had never seen before, though that didn't really surprise him. She wasn't full Saiyajin so it wasn't reasonable to expect that her ki blasts would be the same as his. He knew from their brief conversations that anger and rage were emotions that she still found difficult to call upon, and despite everything he threw at her, she still couldn't power up enough. He silently hoped that during the battle for her life, she would be able to transform. 

Without warning, Setsuna appeared through a portal. 

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-hime. I know you didn't have a lot of time to train but we must go now."

Usagi surprised Bardock as she threw a hug at him. "Thank you, tousan." Turning around, she hugged Goku as well. "Thank you for everything, Goku-niisan." As she flew towards the portal, she looked backwards. "If all goes well, this won't be the last you see of me." She called out with a wink. And then, just like that, both women were gone. The men stared at where she disappeared to for a while. All of a sudden, a thought occurred to Goku. 

"Wait a second! How am I supposed to get home??"

***********************************************************

Well minna-chan? What did you think? Please review and let me know! I definitely appreciate feedback! *smile* Anyway, more about this chapter, action scenes are definitely not my forte so I tried as best as I can. Apologies to those who were looking for long, meaningful, brother-sister moments between Usagi and Goku, it just didn't happen! Goku's personality… I captured that to the best of my abilities… he's easy-going, yet he's a warrior. To all you die-hard romantics, don't worry! I will have more cute and sappy moments between Usagi and Heero soon enough! And if you find yourself wondering about time and what not, just give me a bit of leeway here. Time works differently in different dimensions, and I'll leave it at that! So if you have any suggestions, ideas for this or ANY of my other fics, do not hesitate to contact me! And just a note, I'll be starting work on January 2, and I'm going to do all the New Year's festivities for the next few days. I'll hopefully have Chapter 12 by the end of this upcoming week! If not, *ducks all sorts of things being thrown at her* you've been spoiled so hehe next week! Honest! Promise! 

And as my new year's gift to you, no cheesy cries for reviews. *everyone cheers*

****

Happy New Year, minna-chan!


	12. Chapter 12

Standard CT Disclaimer: Don't own anyone in this particular chapter!

Author's Notes: Hey minna-chan! I haven't completely forgotten about Unexpected Destiny though ironically, several unexpected things did happen over the holidays. I'm still having difficulty adjusting to working full-time hours, and I don't want to bore you with all that stuff. Anyway, for those who were wondering about Heero/Usagi moments, I've written a bit of one this chapter, so it's something to look forward to! And before I forget, thank you EVERYONE for making Unexpected Destiny such a popular fic, and special thanks to all my wonderful, amazing, awesome reviewers up there! *Chibi Tenshi sucks up to get more reviews LOL* I do have some requests to make of my readers but I'll do that at the bottom of the fic! Again, italics indicate thoughts… and without further delay, Chapter 12!

************************************************************

****

Chapter 12

Heero lay on his bed with his arms tucked behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. It was strange how quickly he became accustomed to Usagi's presence in his life. Now, it seemed so lonely, so empty. He had spent the past little while honing his skills as a fighter. The energy still bubbled in him, though for some odd reason, it wasn't as reactive as it was before. _Unlike when Usagi was around_. He let out a gasp as he sat up quickly. _Could that be it? When we are together, by each other's side, could our powers be stronger somehow?_ Shaking his head and snorting derisively, he got up and began wandering restlessly around his bedroom. _God, I miss her so much. I wish she were here with me right now._

"Your wish is my command," Usagi whispered softly, suddenly appearing behind him. 

Startled, Heero fell backwards, landing rather painfully on his rear. She giggled at the sight, though her eyes were soft with love. 

"You remind me of who I used to be, an odango atama, who didn't have the slightest balance or grace."

"And look at you now, my tenshi…"

Usagi blushed, turning away from him. He stood up quickly and made his way over to her. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he gently turned her around to face him. With his other hand, he tilted her face upwards so he could look into the blue eyes he loved to look at so much. _Her eyes were like windows to her soul, so pure, so warm and so full of life._ In a move that astounded her (AN: And us too!), he began waltzing with her to a silent melody heard so long ago. Ignoring her soft gasp, he tightened his grip around her tiny waist, and allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her skin underneath his fingertips. He noted with a sudden start that her hair was now an ethereal shade of silvery white. 

"When did your hair change?"

She laughed gently, and as always her laughter always sounded like the tinkling of little bells to his ears, spreading delight through him. A part of him still resisted the meltdown of his heart, but the stronger part of him urged him on. 

"When I disappeared, I ended up in this void, and poof! My hair was simply this colour." She stumbled, bringing them both to a halt. "I met my father there. And my half brother too." Her eyes darkened wistfully, a hint of sadness in them. Heero felt his heart wrench at the sight. "Everything I've ever known… nothing is as it seems any more. I remembered, Heero, when I disappeared. Including our past together." A small loving smile curved her lips. "I remembered how happy we were when we could somehow spend time together, when no one was trying to keep us apart. I remembered how happy you made me." Her voice faltered as she took a step backwards, the pain in her eyes was unbearable at the moment. "My… my mother lied to me, Heero. She misled me, gave me false memories, and kept us apart. She deliberately gave me false memories so I would be tied up with Mamoru. The whole entire time, I thought I was going crazy. I mean, everything I knew up to that point told me that Mamoru and I were destined to be together. We were going to rule Crystal Tokyo for God's sake. We even … we even were supposed to have a daughter together. Chibi-Usa… what will happen to her?" Usagi whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. 

Heero looked on at the woman he loved, wishing that he could do anything to erase her pain. He moved forward, and enveloped her in his arms. Her head was cradled against his chest, his chin propped on top of her head, murmuring comforting sounds to her. 

"All I ever wanted in life was to be a normal girl, and now…" She laughed cynically. "Now I find out that my past life wasn't even what I had been told." Loud, harsh sobs emerged from her throat. "When will it end? When will this end? I only wanted a simple life and I can't even get that." She whimpered with heart-wrenching cries that ripped through his soul. He simply held her, offering her comfort, silently wishing that he had the answers to what she wanted to hear. Eventually, her sobs began to subside and he began speaking. 

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, Usagi but all I know is that after this, we need a vacation. Badly."

A giggled escaped from her, and she raised her head up to give him a teary smile. 

"It's… it's funny that you should say that," she hiccuped. "I was thinking the same thing when I was in my father's dimension." 

Suddenly, something about him caught her eye. Pulling back, she quickly wiped back the remainder of her tears. Still sniffling slightly, her blue eyes narrowed to assess his ki. 

"You're different. What happened to you?" She asked suspiciously.

"I … uhh… you never knew this but I was an orphan. I just found out today that Ares is my father."

"As in the god of War?" She screeched in astonishment. Catching herself, she burst into laughter. 

"Oh gomen nasai, Heero." She tried to stifle her giggles but was somewhat unsuccessful. "I don't mean to laugh here. You'd think I of all people would understand." Then, she stopped herself and stared at him in wonderment. "You're the son of the god of War," she whispered to herself. The missing pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "That's why the other gods took me to our hill top. They were jealous of you, that a demi-god could possess such skill and power. They were frightened," she exclaimed with startling insight. "So they used me… to get to you." She placed her hands over her mouth in realisation. "I… it was all my fault you died!" Her voice ended with a shriek. Her strickened expression tore at him. 

"IIE!" He almost screamed out, the emotions running through him so strongly that he couldn't control himself. He grasped her shoulders, as crystalline tears trickled down her cheeks. He could see the guilt and the blame she heaped upon her shoulders. For one so young, she bore a burden that would've caused most people to collapse under its weight. As he got a hold of himself, he began speaking more softly. "Usagi, you are not to blame for what the others did. You weren't the one who killed me."

"But, if I hadn't allowed myself to get captured…"

"Listen for a moment. If the situation had been reversed, would you have risked your life to save mine?" 

"Yes," she replied without a moment's hesitation. 

"That's how I felt like. I received the message. You were waiting for me up on our hill top. You had found out some upsetting news involving Prince Endymion, or so the note said. I was scared out of my wits. I thought that maybe he would've tried to move up the wedding date, or taken you away from me before we had had a chance to elope. I ran up to our gazebo, and when I saw you… you were just lying there. You looked dead, Usagi… you looked so lifeless. I felt as if I would die at that moment, when suddenly, my wish came true. Someone, probably one of the gods who took you captive, stabbed me from behind."

"And when I woke up, you were almost dead…" Usagi whispered, the memories filling her with agony. "I held you in my arms… oh kami-sama, there was so much blood. Blood everywhere." She stared down blankly, almost as if she still could envision the dark, thick liquid that was Heero's blood staining her hands. 

********************* FLASHBACK *********************

"I'm sorry, tenshi. I know I promised you forever afters, but now…" Heero coughed, as he felt himself getting weaker. 

Princess Serenity felt like the tears would not stop rolling down her face. She held on to him, looking at his beloved face. "Oh God, oh God… I love you so much Heero. Don't leave me, please…" She begged, pain lacing each and every word. 

"We'll be together again somehow. That's one promise I intend to keep." 

The cry that emerged from her soul was one that would haunt Selenity forever. 

Her mother had shown up not too long after, watching her daughter cradle Heero's now lifeless body in her arms. She was inconsolable. With an angry glare, she silently damned them all for causing Serenity all this anguish.

"You have what you came for. I hope you're happy now. My daughter can now be spared. Without him, the prophecy can never come true." 

The other gods nodded as Selenity took her broken-hearted daughter away. 

********************* END FLASHBACK *********************

Both Heero and Usagi gasped in simultaneous realisation. 

"The prophecy?!"

************************************************************

The Inner Senshi looked at each other strangely, not quite knowing what to say. Like Ami, they had no memories of what had occurred the past two days. Each girl longed to ask the others if they saw what she had seen. Rei looked over to an empty spot and sighed in exasperation.

"Is Usagi going to be late for this meeting?" She asked wearily. 

"I was the one who called the meeting," Ami began. "Usagi will not be attending because she no longer exists in our timeline." Ignoring the gasps that came from the other senshi, she continued. "I woke up earlier today with no memories, and the only thing I saw was the blood on my hands." Startled eyes flew towards Ami as they silently confirmed her suspicions. "It's as I thought. None of us can remember what happened. But… I ran a test on the blood." Her blue eyes clouded over with pain. "It was Usagi's." 

The girls jumped to their feet, disbelief clearly etched on their faces. 

"Masaka!" Makoto exclaimed. 

"How could it be?" Minako whispered.

The haunted look on Rei's face stopped them all. For all that Usagi and Rei bickered, their relationship had been a close one. 

"I never got a chance to tell you any of this but just right before our memories blanked out, I had this strange feeling. I consulted the fires, and there is an ominous entity present. There are forces that we've never encountered before in our lives. It's something I've never felt before in my life. I was going to wait till our next meeting to tell you all, but… and now, Usagi…" Her deep purple eyes shone brightly with tears. 

Ami held up her hand, causing the Senshi to look at her. 

"The best thing for us to do at the moment is not to jump to any conclusions. I will tell you what I found out. I went over to the Tsukino residence earlier today and found out that nobody remembers who she is, or Chibi Usa is for that matter. They both appeared to have simply vanished. For her parents and brother not to recall her identity, it is safe to say that Usagi's disappearance is voluntary." For once, the girls had no difficulty following Ami's speech. "The only thing I can't figure out is **why**," she finished softly. 

Silence greeted the room as countless memories flooded through their minds. Usagi was truly the one who kept them together. Her patience, her silliness that always made them laugh, her kind-hearted nature… Ami thought of how she used to be submerged in her books. It was Usagi who taught her a life outside of school, and taught her how to live. Makoto never really had a friend until Usagi came along and showed others that there was more to her than the bully they saw. Minako, the weary burden of being Sailor V always rested on her shoulders until Usagi became Sailor Moon. She lost sight of how the responsibility of being leader had fallen on Usagi somehow. Whenever something went wrong, she always jumped in on the bandwagon, heaping the blame on Usagi. _And she always took it…_ Minako thought sadly. Rei missed her friend so much. It was true that they always fought like cats and dogs, though behind it all lay a strong friendship. She knew that Usagi would never take anything she said to heart. But now, in hindsight, she thought about how cruel and thoughtless some of her comments were. 

_Usagi…_ they all thought simultaneously. 

************************************************************

Usagi's head reeled back suddenly, causing Heero to look at her with concern. They had just realised that there was still much about their past that they did not know when she had let a loud gasp. It was getting late at night. _Maybe I'm just tired_, she thought as she closed her eyes wearily. _Senshi…_

************************************************************

Through multiple dimensions, a bond was formed. A silver light bathed the four Senshi sitting at Rei's temple and in a flash, they disappeared. 

************************************************************

AN: I honestly thought about ending it here, but hey, since you all have been so patient… a little more to keep you going!

************************************************************

A light beamed forth suddenly, though with none of the intensity that Heero and Usagi were used to seeing. 

"Oh for the love of God…" They groaned in exasperation. 

To their utter astonishment, four girls appeared, looking just as shocked as they were. Usagi stared with her mouth open as she understood what had happened earlier. She had heard the Senshi thinking of her and somehow, she had been able to drag them to this time. She would've laughed if she had realised that the girls' expression were identical to hers. 

"Usagi?" Ami called out hesitantly, the first to get back her voice. She could not take her eyes off Usagi. _She looked so different now. _She radiated confidence, and something else she could not quite put her finger on. _Her hair… Kami-sama, what had happened to her hair? And who was that strange man beside her??_

Usagi nodded in her direction almost imperiously. The man moved forward and stood protectively in front of her. His deep blue eyes shone a fire that promised dire retribution if they should even think about harming her. Usagi gently touched his arm, and his face seemed to soften. 

"They are from my world, Heero. Their ki appears harmless for the moment. If they should try anything this time, I think I'm more than ready to take care of them." 

Four pairs of eyes widened, looking at her in dismay.

"What do you mean try anything this time?" Makoto asked, trying to adjust herself to this new Usagi who stood in front of her. In fact, all the girls were having difficulty placing the klutzy, crybaby friend who was their leader to the confident woman who looked at them so coldly. 

"You mean you don't remember, my **friends**?" She sneered, the expression so at odds to her normally sunny and cheerful disposition.

"I swear to you we don't remember a thing," Minako whispered. 

Usagi appeared to give the remark great consideration. Her eyes flashing with pain, she snarled out, "Was that before you told me what a worthless person I was, or after you had attacked me, leaving me to die?" Heero's expression became ominous and his battle aura shone with a cold fire. 

"Nani?!" They screamed. 

"We couldn't have… we couldn't have…" Ami repeated, unable to believe what she just heard. 

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…" Minako kept chanting, as Makoto was stunned into silence.

"I swear to you, we don't know what happened the past two days… I… wait! I remember… I remember now… we were fighting a youma in the park. It was beating us pretty badly. We paged you repeatedly, Usagi but you never came. We somehow managed to beat it, but we were hurt pretty badly." Rei whispered, as she began to remember. "I remember feeling really angry that you never showed up, and then all of a sudden, it was as if the rage became unbearable. The more we thought about it, the more the flame was fed."

"And then you heard me…" Usagi whispered.

"Something in me burst when I saw you. It was like this giant explosion in me," Ami's eyes had a faraway look, lost in her memories. "I just had to get revenge. I wanted to hurt you. Then suddenly, words weren't enough. I wanted to make you feel the pain I felt when that youma hurt me, hurt all of us. You weren't there, and we got hurt and… oh Kami-sama, what have we done?" She cried out brokenly. 

Usagi's eyes widened in sudden realisation. "The mist… it was there when I arrived. I remembered thinking it was weird but I was going through too much at the time to really think straight…"

Without warning, the door burst open. Heero cursed silently as he made a mental note to install a steel door as he heard his door splinter. 

"We know they're in there!!" Haruka yelled out. 

"Baka onna! Let me through!"

Usagi giggled. "I was going to give them another half hour, but I guess Haruka's pretty efficient like that." 

Heero merely lifted a brow before muttering, "And look who else is leading the charge?" 

The scene that ensued was so funny that even the Inner senshi, who should've been fearing for their lives with an angry Haruka after them, laughed heartily. The group, in their haste to get to Usagi, entered the bedroom simultaneously. What resulted was a traffic jam, if you will, right at the doorway. Usagi giggled, unable to help herself as Heero rolled his eyes. 

"Take your hands off me, you weak onna!"

"You damned loser! I'll kick your…Oh, right, Hota-chan." Haruka said sheepishly as Michiru glared at her.

"Hey!! Who's touching my…" Duo yelled out, as he elbowed Quatre in the stomach in his haste to get away. There was a tangled mess, as Hotaru crawled through. 

She got to her feet, and stared at them, head tilted to one side. She giggled, a sound so full of joy that her "parents" (and everyone really) stared at her in shock. A Hotaru making weird and cryptic remarks was one they were used to. A Hotaru acting as a child was a whole other story altogether. Then, she slowly walked up to the Inner Senshi. 

"It wasn't your fault," she said simply.

Haruka sent a death glare towards the four girls before reverting her gaze back to Hotaru. "What do you mean? For all the pain that they and Mamoru have caused Usagi, they must pay." She threatened.

Usagi held her hand up. To the Gundam pilots' surprise, Haruka immediately fell silent. 

"She is the princess, I suppose. They have to obey her." Quatre mumbled absently. 

"Wow, imagine having all that power, I would just make girls around me… " An evil grin crossed Duo's face.

Hotaru turned around and looked at him strangely. "I am still a child, you know." Duo blushed as everyone burst into laughter. When the laughter had finally subsided, Usagi began speaking again.

"There is so much to tell all of you. The evil force is very smart. It knew that the best way to get to me is to separate me from the rest of the Senshi. But it hadn't counted on the ginzuishou interfering… or destiny." Her eyes held Heero's lovingly. The group immediately grew silent as Usagi began telling the tale of what truly happened a thousand years ago, and the developments within the past 48 hours. They were all in shock, the Inner Senshi more so than the others were. 

"You mean… you have different powers now?" Minako asked. Usagi laughed at the note of incredulity in her voice. 

"Hai, Mina-chan. Ask Wufei-baka. He'll confirm it."

The pilots laughed as they remembered Wufei's reaction to Usagi's powers first emerging. 

"The blood of the Lunarian and the Saiyajin integrating, creating a new power never before seen. Queen Serenity's false memories must have somehow prevented that from coming out when you were reborn." Ami theorized. 

Usagi smiled fondly at her friend. "Ami, as usual, your intelligence astounds me." 

"But what of this prophecy?" Haruka asked suddenly. 

"Usagi and Heero's aura seem to shine more brightly when they're around each other." Michiru observed. "It could have something to do with that." 

Eyes flew around to look at Hotaru expectantly. 

"What? I don't have all the answers you know," she remarked somewhat indignantly. 

"Surely you can tell us what you think at least," Heero prompted. 

"The gods were terribly insecure creatures, and the only thing they truly feared was their ending. The prophecy must have told them that Usagi and Heero would be the ones to cause their downfall." 

Gasps escaped everyone's mouth. They just stared at the child in shock before looking at her parents. Michiru and Haruka merely shrugged.

"Don't look at us. We just raise her," Michiru said wryly.

************************************************************

Well minna-chan? What did you think of the new developments? *grins* Like I said, don't believe everything you read. I wasn't planning on writing the usual Senshi betrayal of Usagi and when I first had the villain in mind, I already determined that it was going to cause the Senshi to attack her. Bit of an unusual chapter, and *laughs* I don't know why, but I just find I use Haruka and gang as comic relief almost. Something about their interactions that strike me as funny, and I thought I'd share. And yeah, if you're wondering why Heero is a bit out of character, I figured that 11 chapters was long enough for him to get used to the idea of being in love, and falling OUT of character ;)

Also, I **NEED** your help readers! I need a suitable conclusion to the fic. As we speak, I'm working on the ending and I'm almost done my battle scene. Warning: It will *stink* since battle scenes are never my fortes. So any ideas, suggestions, please please please do not hesitate to contact me at [chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com][1]! Like I said, working 9-5 every day is really draining and I'm still getting used to it. I'm trying to have some semblance of a personal life this semester too, plus my second job will kick in soon! Believe me when I say I'm *super* tired, and when I'm tired, creative ideas and writings are TOUGH to come by. I would greatly appreciate any help I can get, and of course, I will always credit ideas where they come from! 

****

Again, don't forget, reviews are what keeps us fan fic authors going! I apologize for not getting this chapter up earlier, but it's been a tough week! I'll try and get the next chapter out by next weekend but no promises! And just to let you know, the conclusion is probably about 2 chapters (or so) away! So things are going to be happening pretty quickly. Keep your eyes open and fingers crossed for me! Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com



	13. Chapter 13 and Conclusion

Standard Chibi Tenshi Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, so don't sue me. But if you use any of the ones I create, I'll sue! *grins* I need all the money I can get! ;)

Author's Notes: Minna-chan! Thank you everyone for being so patient and wonderful in waiting for the last chapter AND conclusion to Unexpected Destiny. I had a ton of fun writing this and hopefully, the last chapter and conclusion won't be too disappointing! I just wanted to say a special thanks to D-chan and Jade Nova for being there for me! Again, italics denote thoughts, and hope you all enjoy :)

***************************************************

****

Chapter 13

Setsuna ran through the Time Gates, trying desperately to track down the entity that was wreaking havoc. If she couldn't stop it, then all hell would break loose. The world as everyone knew it would no longer exist. She suddenly felt a powerful ominous presence behind her. Whirling around with her staff in hand, she was surprised to see nothing but an empty space. 

"Who's there?" She demanded with a confidence she did not feel. 

An eerie laughter flooded the void. "I can sense your fear, Guardian. Or shall I call you Setsuna?"

She gasped in shock as she scanned the void frantically, trying to get a glimpse of the enemy. 

"You won't be able to see or recognize me in this form. Perhaps you'll better remember me as…"

Mist flooded the area mysteriously. Swirling and finally solidifying, the mist gathered in a form that she recognized. A scream of disbelief emerged from her throat before it finally disintegrated and enveloped her. 

***************************************************

Usagi's head snapped back suddenly. Her eyes widening in shock, she yelled, "Kami-sama, iie! Not Setsuna!" 

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru looked at her simultaneously. 

"Something's wrong with Setsuna-mama, isn't there?" Hotaru's deep purple eyes filled with tears. 

"Yes, we must hurry up. I must send us all to the Time Gates to save her." 

"You can't, Usagi! The ginzuishou will…" Ami cried out.

"That was the old me," Usagi said gently, smiling in reassurance. "Nothing will happen, I promise you."

She stood in front of the group of people that had started to gather near her. She closed her eyes, and simply visualized the ginzuishou. She stretched out her right hand, and in the palm of her hands, a small ball of light appeared, before materializing into the form of the ginzuishou, as they all knew and recognized. 

"It's a part of you now…" Rei whispered.

"As it always was, and always will be."

In a blink of an eye, they all disappeared. 

***************************************************

As they reappeared in the Time Gates, the exclamations of shock could be heard, echoing through the void.

"That was the strangest thing I've ever been through," Quatre remarked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"First time transporting, huh?" Makoto grinned. 

Usagi, Heero, and the rest of the Outer Senshi stared at Setsuna, who was standing in front of them. Usagi's eyes narrowed as she took in Setsuna's ki. _It's not her…_

_You see the same thing too, ne?_

She glanced over at Heero in surprise, with a little smile that touched her lips. _Good. Your powers are increasing I see._

"Show yourself," Usagi commanded much to the surprise of everyone present, except for the Outer Senshi.

Setsuna let out a deep booming laugh that sent shivers up everyone's spines.

"Foolish mortals. You think you can stop me? If the Princess uses her ginzuishou again, she will die." 

The smirk that crossed Usagi's face threw many people off. 

"Do I look weak to you?" 

"Quit hiding behind a weak woman and show yourself," Wufei yelled out, much to the amazement of the other pilots. 

Again, the laughter sounded. "I have none of your mortal qualms about using someone else's powers, much less the fact that she's a woman." 

Setsuna's face changed suddenly. "You can't control me! You can't take me! You want something in me that I don't have!" 

The group stared in shock as there appeared to be a battle inside Setsuna's body that no one could help out with. Unexpectedly, she collapsed to the ground as a ghostly mist left her body. Usagi ran over to Setsuna and held her gently. Setsuna's eyes fluttered as she struggled to speak. "It's… the evil is…" She tried to utter before she passed out. Usagi felt a rage building in her as she laid Setsuna back to the ground. Looking at the Gundam men, she called out, "Watch her." She faced the entity that now hovered in front of her. Then, seven women jumped in front of her without warning. Haruka glared at her in slight disapproval. 

"It's our duty to protect you, koneko-chan." 

Usagi smiled to herself. She didn't really blame Haruka and her over-protective instincts. No one had seen her fight with her new abilities and powers. She would allow this… for now, until she was forced to intervene. Heero looked over, as if catching her amusement. With a tiny grin and a nod that signified he understood, he slowly backed off as well. Five Gundam pilots watched in open-mouthed fascination as the seven women began transforming. 

"Uhh, should someone tell those ladies that they're naked when they transform?" Duo whispered loudly, much to Usagi's horror. _Was this what we look like when we transform?!_ She thought incredulously. "Hey, someone wipe the drool off Trowa's face, will ya?" He called out. 

Seven senshi stood in front of them, staring at the enemy intently. 

"Their skirts… short… so much leg…" Trowa muttered to himself though the other men around him heard. 

Usagi and the rest of the women couldn't help but be mortified. The transformation in itself was astounding. They now stood in front of the men in something resembling sailor outfits. Perhaps the most shocking one of all was Hotaru. She now looked about fifteen or so. 

"Hey! She's not a kid anymore!" Duo yelled out.

Hotaru smiled, as she made her way to the four Gundam pilots. "My powers were required. If I was a child, I couldn't fulfill my duties."

"What are you doing?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Someone needs to protect you. You don't have our powers," she said simply.

"We don't need protection from a weak onna like yourself!" 

In a blink of an eye, Hotaru had swept the sharp edge of her staff in the direction of Wufei, stopping just short of cutting his skin. 

"You were saying?" She responded sweetly as the other men erupted in laughter.

"Oh God! Not one, but two females! Wu-man, you're becoming one of them!" Duo roared in hilarity. 

"INJUSTICE!!!"

The entity made a choking sound, drawing everyone's attention towards it.

"Damnit, don't you people realise I'm prime evil here? And you're having this… this…" It sputtered angrily. "I never get taken seriously, not even when I was Mamoru." And with that, the mist reassembled itself to a form that everyone recognized. A sound resembling a gasp got caught in Usagi's throat as she stared in blank horror at Mamoru, the man she once thought she had loved. As she stood there mutely, frozen in shock, the Outer Senshi glared at Mamoru, eyes spitting with hatred.

"For what you did to our princess, you will pay!" Haruka shot out.

Mamoru merely smiled evilly. "About time, I got the attention and recognition I deserve."

"Shiny Aqua Illusion!" 

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerging!"

As the Senshi sent their blows towards Mamoru, Sailor Saturn frowned suddenly as if sensing that something wasn't quite right. He merely smiled at them as the attacks bounced harmlessly off him, much to the scouts' dismay.

"Masaka!" Sailor Uranus yelled in disbelief. 

Mamoru began charging up as a black glow began surrounding his body. Dark lightning began flaring from his body, crackling and spreading its tentacles in odd discharges. Without warning, the glow hit its pinnacle and sent a huge bolt their way. 

"Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn cried out, using her attack to protect the Gundam pilots. The rest of the Senshi were not as lucky. They were sent flying in various directions, their screams of pain mingling in horrific harmony. 

Meanwhile, Usagi was experiencing the effects of seeing Mamoru again. After all that had happened, the man she thought she had once loved stood in front of her, ready to destroy her. He wasn't even who he claimed to be. _Lies, lies, lies._ Her head throbbed with the pain of it all. _Was nothing real anymore? Did no one tell the truth? Did Endymion ever exist or was his past self this evil entity still? And Selenity… did she know all of this?_ A deep rage began flowing through her body as she thought of all she had been through, how she had been torn apart from her real love, how she and Heero had been manipulated like pawns in some big chess game that they still did not fully understand. It was too much. It was just too much. As the cries of the Senshi fell upon her ears, her power levels suddenly surged. Mamoru's attack came towards them but Usagi and Heero somehow remained unscathed. Heero had used his own body to shield her, but he felt the flow of energy jump between them as their bodies came in contact. All of a sudden, Usagi let out a harsh cry as a white light enveloped her, blinding all around her, except for Heero. A crashing tidal wave of power swept through the void, carrying most of the people present along its path. When the fallen Senshi opened their eyes, what they saw gave them not only the shock of their lives but also gave them hope.

Usagi floated slightly above them, a pure silvery glow surrounding her body. Her hair had gone platinum just like the time before, and it hung well past her feet as she stared blindly at Mamoru. Her blue eyes had a glazed look to them, as if she was unable to see anything but the evil in front of her and all the pain it had caused in all their lives. Holding her arms above her head, she did a flurry of movements that were missed by most. Her hands suddenly in front of her, a cry emerged from her throat as a blazing white light appeared from her hands and exploded from them, speeding towards Mamoru. The impact left Mamoru slightly injured, wincing in pain as he fell to the ground. As the Senshi and pilots blinked, she had somehow appeared in front of Mamoru. They began sparring, the likes of which no one had ever seen before. The speed at which they fought was incredible, and to most of them, it just looked like sequences of lights flashing. Heero narrowed his eyes as he observed the fight. _She's fast, but I know she can go even faster than that._ With a sudden smirk on her face, Usagi increased her punches and kicks so drastically that everyone present was stunned. She landed blow after blow with deadly accuracy and strength. Unable to hold up under the onslaught, Mamoru disintegrated back to his original form. Usagi stepped back, slightly out of breath, and absolutely furious with herself. _I should've just destroyed him with my ki blasts._

Without warning, a sudden chill in the air caused goosebumps to rise on her flesh. The power level surge gained her attention immediately as her head snapped around to look at Heero. He glowed with a deep blue flame as he made his way over to her. Her eyes softened just slightly as she stared into the eyes of the man she loved. As they held onto each other's hands, a strange power began to flow between them, rising with great intensity. The silver light and deep blue flame merged, creating a new energy no one had ever seen before. She turned around slowly, still holding on to Heero's hand, feeling the strange tingle and warmth course through her veins. Staring in the direction of the entity, she sent a thought to Ami. _I need your help. Use your freezing powers in the direction that I'm looking at._

Ami's eyes fluttered open from where she lay. She was unable to believe how powerful the entity… no, Mamoru was. Suddenly, a thought appeared in her head, sounding like Usagi's. _I need your help. Use your freezing powers in the direction that I'm looking at._ Her eyes flew to Usagi's as they met in silent communication. _I understand_, Ami thought. Her body groaned painfully in protest as she dragged herself up to a standing position. 

"Shabon Spray Freezing!!" 

As Ami sent her attack towards the entity, Usagi and Heero stared into each other's eyes. 

_I know what to do, Heero._

_I do too, Usagi._

A strange groan could be heard from the void, coming from the entity as Ami's freezing attack struck. Usagi and Heero both looked at the section that had now frozen over. Eyes narrowing, the energy left both their bodies, speeding in a flash of silvery blue light. An unthinkable thing happened with the energy at that moment. It somehow split up, as the blue flame sped towards the frozen mass, causing it to melt. As the liquid began dripping towards the ground, a silver light encircled the mass, zapping it out of existence. A chorus of gasps could be heard all around the void as Usagi and Heero stared at each other blankly before passing out. 

***************************************************

Usagi felt as if she were drifting in the fog surrounding the room. She looked around in confusion as she tried to figure out where she was. With a sudden start, she realised that her clothing had changed. The sheer beauty and elegance of her dress left her speechless. It hugged the upper part of her body closely before falling down gently in a series of chiffon-like layers. Gold arm bands with intricate patterns adorned her upper arms. Her silvery white hair were pulled back in two simple buns with strange gold metal somehow woven into them. As she turned around, she found Heero floating next to her. She let out a soft gasp as she took in his deep blue armor with silver edgings and a lethal-looking blade that hung off his left hip. 

"Do you know where we are, tenshi?" He asked softly. 

"I don't know…" She replied honestly.

"I think we are in the homes of the gods. Mount Olympus, as it is sometimes known."

A mythical apparition appeared in front of them. She looked almost human, except for her strange tilted gold eyes that shone at them in recognition and faintly see-through body. Deep purple hair flowed down her back, almost as long as she was tall. Dressed almost entirely in white much like Usagi was, she gleamed with a light that was almost blinding. 

"My poor eyes," Usagi complained, holding her hands up to shield them. 

"We're going to go blind at the rate you people are going," Heero said dryly. 

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-hime, Heero." A lovely voice called out even though her mouth made no movement. A sudden intake of breath from Heero and Usagi caused a musical chime of laughter to sound out. "Of course, you do not know me. How silly of me to forget." Heero moved forward to stand protectively in front of Usagi. 

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He demanded. 

"Like Setsuna is the Guardian of the Time Gates, I am the Guardian of Destiny."

"Why are you here? Why are **we** here?" Usagi asked softly.

"The power of your love have brought the two of you back together again, and despite all obstacles, you have managed to fulfill the prophecy in a way. But this is why you are here. I have brought you here to answer a question. It is up to you. It is entirely within your power to destroy the gods since this is what fate decreed. However, such actions are not without consequences. The past as you know it may not exist and therefore alter the future."

Usagi's eyes flew towards Heero, and upon meeting his deep blue gaze, she knew her answer. 

"The only request I would make is for us to be together and the gods to leave us alone from now on. I've lived through enough lies and interference in all my lifetimes," she responded with a catch in her voice. Heero heard the pain in her voice, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. 

Her gold eyes flashed in understanding, sadness, and something they couldn't decipher. "The gods will leave you alone, that much I can do. The rest… is unknown."

"What?" Heero cried out in disbelief. "After all the pain she has endured, after all the lies she was fed and led to believe by her own mother, after all that you and the gods have put us through, you cannot keep us apart." 

A sudden smile touched her lips. "Destiny works in mysterious ways. The gods will pay in one way or another for interfering. However, you need to understand. You choose your own fate. You make your own destiny. Just as you and Usagi somehow found each other through the different timelines and dimensions, you will decide whether or not you will be together. I believe that the Fates owe you that much."

Wind ruffled the calm of the void, stirring the mist that had surrounded them. As the area cleared, Usagi and Heero were startled to realise that the Guardian had disappeared and that they were back on their beloved hilltop. 

"Oh Heero… do you remember?" Usagi asked as her eyes watered in memory.

Lacing her fingers with his own, he simply nodded, too overcome by the wealth of emotions that soared through him to speak coherently. Pulling her closer to him, Heero gently pressed his forehead against hers, his Prussian blue eyes staring into her bright blues. Tears spilled from her eyes, slowly trickling down her cheeks. With his other hand, he gently wiped them aside. Unable to take their eyes off each other, their faces leaned closer and closer until a sudden noise startled them. 

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment," Selenity said apologetically. 

A deep sigh managed to escape Heero as he glared at the moon goddess in exasperation. Usagi turned around slowly to look at her mother. Waves of mixed feelings flooded her senses, causing her to become speechless. She wasn't too sure how she felt towards her mother at the moment, much less what she would say. Heero put a protective arm around Usagi as she leaned into him, almost drawing strength from him. Selenity stared at her daughter with deep regret. 

"I'm sorry for so many things, my child, including keeping you and the one you love apart," she offered simply.

"I… I'm just not sure if I can trust you anymore, Mother. You **lied** to me. You deceived me. You put me together with a man who… who hurt me," Usagi sobbed out. "You gave me fake memories. You told me nothing of the prophecy and what they would do to Heero. You will never understand what you put me through or how much that killed me." Heero wrapped his other arm around Usagi, pulling her closer as she looked at her mother tearfully as if begging for answers.

Selenity's eyes widened in shock and pain. _What have I done?_

"Usagi… I… I don't know what to say. I honestly thought at that point I was doing what's right. I saw what would happen to you if you and Heero were together. I didn't want to lose my only daughter."

"That wasn't your choice to make!" Usagi cried out passionately. "What kind of life would I have if I was with someone I didn't love? Would you have been happy seeing me live half a life with a man who tried to kill me?"

"I didn't know that, Usagi. I swear I didn't know. The gods must've left me out of the loop about the entity they created. I knew they would try to harm either you or Heero. I… I selfishly convinced them to destroy him. I didn't guess for a moment that they would use Endymion. I didn't know. I… I thought they would just put Heero away somewhere. I didn't think they would actually kill him," Selenity offered brokenly.

"We were a threat to their existence, Selenity. If we had known everything right from the start, I would've taken Usagi with me and hidden some place safe," Heero interjected quietly. 

"I don't think I can ever forgive you. All the lies… all the deceit that you put me through… all the suffering… all I ever wanted was a normal life. I only wanted to be with the man I loved. I guess it was too much to ask for, huh?" She shot out cynically. "I want to go home. Home with Heero." Usagi pulled out from Heero's arms and walked away. (AN: Somewhat ironic statement, but you know what I mean! ^-^)

Heero looked at Selenity with an odd mix of compassion and anger. "All she ever wanted was the truth, but you couldn't even give that to her. Usagi may come around some day and forgive you, though I wouldn't count on that for a while." He nodded in Selenity's direction before running after Usagi. 

Selenity stared out emptily at the view by the hilltop. She had tried to save her daughter, but she only succeeded in driving Usagi away. "I'm so sorry my child. I feel your pain, more than you'll ever know. For my past wrongs, I can give you that dream that you've always longed for." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes in tears. Somewhere off in some other dimension, the Guardian of Destiny smiled in approval. 

***************************************************

****

Conclusion

"USAGI!!! I can't believe you! You're going to be soooo late!" Minako yelled out as she attempted to hurry one very late silvery blonde-haired girl. 

"I know, I know!" Usagi screamed back, gathering as much of her dress up in her arms as possible as she sped down the little path to the church. 

As they finally made it to the back door, they were greeted by a group of extremely annoyed women.

"I should've known better than to let you watch out for our odango atama," Rei grumbled around a mouthful of pins, while trying to put up the curls that had tumbled loose. 

"Mina-chan! How could you?" Makoto berated along with a disapproving Ami. 

"Koneko-chan," Haruka remarked with an amused note. "Late for your own wedding even."

Hotaru had reverted back to her ten-year old self. Dressed prettily in light lavender, her eyes shone reverently at Usagi.

"Three boys, and one girl. You look so pretty today! Heero won't know what hit him!"

A chorus of gasps and chokes greeted her, staring with open-mouthed shock. 

"Hota-chan!!!" Michiru cried out, unable to believe her ears.

"Breathe, Usagi! BREATHE!! Heero won't like it if he finds his wife-to-be unconscious!!" Rei encouraged while pounding Usagi on her back.

"Three… boys… one girl…" Usagi panted, somewhat sounding like she was in labour at the moment, dragging in deep breaths to try to save her oxygen deprived brain. 

Makoto and Minako were standing there, bubbling with mirth, giggles threatening to escape. Finally, it erupted, exploding out of them with a great force.

"THREE boys, ONE girl, and one busy couple!" Makoto shrieked in laughter.

"And you look so pretty today!" Minako chortled.

A normally stoic Ami sat there amidst the madness before she doubled over in laughter too.

"Hota-chan! No more secrets for today, ne?" Haruka chided gently, even though she was grinning herself.

Hotaru's smile was all innocence. "What did I say?"

***************************************************

Heero felt as if his heart would explode out of his chest at the moment. _Usagi was late! She couldn't have changed her mind, could she? She wouldn't do that. She couldn't. I don't think I could stand it. _Suddenly, he was jolted from his thoughts as the braided Gundam pilot slapped his back heartily. 

"Out of all of us, I never imagined that you would be the first of us to get married. Married!" Duo exclaimed, looking amazed at the concept. 

"Don't worry. Your turn will come," Heero responded, thinking of a certain blond-haired, blue eyed woman who seemed to get into as much trouble as Duo did.

"She's showing up. I know she will. Knowing Usagi-chan, she's probably running behind schedule," Duo reassured with a wry grin.

"You think maybe she's still mad about the way I proposed?" (AN: Woah! Heero! You talk so much now!)

"The picnic was sweet, and on a hilltop to boot. How romantic," Duo mumbled while rolling his eyes. "Carrying the biggest picnic basket I've ever seen though," he remembered thoughtfully.

"Which brings me to **my** question, Maxwell. How is it that you and the gang just _happened_ to be there?" Heero demanded with a glare as Duo flushed and squirmed under the intensity of Heero's gaze. "It wouldn't be that a certain nosy braided pilot happened to find the ring I was going to give Usagi, and then just happen to share the information with everyone?" 

"Hey! It wasn't this nosy braided pilot for once," Duo retorted defensively.

"Nani?!" 

"Where's the baka onna? Isn't there supposed to be a wedding today?" Wufei grumbled as he made his way over to the altar, ignoring the exclamations of "how rude" from the guests. 

Heero narrowed his gaze on Wufei as he suddenly pointed his hand right at the black-haired pilot. 

"What?" Heero said with a smirk. "You didn't think I'd bring a gun to my own wedding, did you?" He then began to chuckle at the looks of astonishment on his friends' faces.

"Oh, he got you good, Wu-man."

"For the last time, Maxwell, it's Wufei, NOT Wu-man! You're just jealous because I found out about Heero's proposal first, saw the ring, and got all sorts of favours from the girls as they wanted to find out what it was going to look like." Wufei retorted smugly. Then a look of dismay crossed his face as he observed one not-very-happy groom glaring at him. Duo snickered at Wufei's expression. 

"Confession signed, sealed, delivered!" 

"Omae o korosu… after my honeymoon." Wufei breathed a silent sigh of relief and made a mental note to keep a low profile once Heero was back.

Heero grinned to himself as he remembered how he proposed. They had been sitting under a tree in the park, and Usagi had completely devoured the contents of the picnic basket. She snuggled up to him contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly remembering what he was there for, he reached behind his back and pulled out a box as he slowly moved away.

"It's going to happen!" A loud whisper resembling Mina's came from the tree.

"SHHH!!! They can hear us, you know." Duo berated just as loudly. "What the…?!" He exclaimed suddenly as he lost his hold on the branch. His flailing arms grabbed the closest pair of legs nearby, causing a "domino effect".

Without warning, a group of people tumbled from the tops of tree, previously hidden by the foliage. They landed in a tangled mess, narrowly missing hitting the not-so-happy couple. Usagi stood up, fuming at the group. Eyes flashing, she yelled at them.

"You bakas! I can't believe you guys would spy on such a big moment! Now you've ruined it!!" Seven faces flushed in embarrassment, cowed by her fury. She suddenly noted two faces attempting to blend into the mess of bodies. "And even you, Haruka?? Ami?!" 

"Koneko-chan…" Haruka said placatingly.

An ear-piercing wail emerged from Usagi's throat as she burst into tears and ran away from them. The men merely widened their eyes, before one of them suddenly regained enough wits to go chase after her.

"I didn't know such a sound was possible from a human," Quatre mumbled as the girls grinned at him. 

"Okay, nobody move! Whoever's hand is there, pull it slowly away, unless you're a girl, and available." Duo exclaimed. Much to his disappointment, the hand did indeed move away.

"Wufei, your face looks really red." Hotaru observed.

"NANI?!!" Duo yelled out as he tried to jump away from the crowd of people, only succeeding in creating a bigger tangle.

Amidst the tangle, one voice called out, "That better be a female touching me!!!"

Heero finally managed to catch up to Usagi. Grabbing her shoulders gently, he spun her around slowly. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with tears, causing his heart to wrench slightly. Taking her smaller hand into his, he began speaking.

"Tenshi, it's okay. I mean, yeah they're idiots for ruining the moment, but you have to admit, we should've anticipated it, right?" Glancing briefly at her, he realised she was still too upset. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll kill them." He said in all seriousness. Her eyes flew up quickly before she broke out in shaky laughter. 

"Oh Heero…"

"Since meeting you, I've been a different person. I've discovered emotions, sides of myself that I never thought would exist. You brought it out. You made me a better person. Without you, I don't know what I would do."

Usagi felt more tears welling in her eyes as she listened to Heero. 

"This wasn't exactly how I planned it, but…" He got down on one knee, and produced a beautiful ring. "It's not much but I'm hoping that my love for you will compensate. Will you marry me?"

Smiling beautifully through her tears, she replied, "Need you even ask? Yes, of course. Yes!" Flinging her arms around him, she kissed him passionately as he tumbled backwards onto the grassy hill. 

"WOOHOO!!" Duo yelled out excitedly, only to groan loudly in pain moments later as Mina whacked him on the head.

"Baka," she admonished as she, along with the other women present, blinked back tears of happiness. 

The music changed without warning as Heero glanced down the aisle expectantly. Hotaru stood there at the doorway, looking at him and smiling. The wedding was going to go through, Heero thought, feeling the tension slowly drain from his body. Time seemed to crawl by as Hotaru made her way to the front. He and Usagi had argued over how many bridesmaids to have at the wedding. If she had her way, all her friends would've been parading down it. And we would never get married at that rate, he thought wryly. With a wink, Hotaru moved towards the left. Then came a vision that Heero would remember for as long as he lived. Silvery-white curls were piled on top of her head as her veil trailed behind her. Her wedding gown was magnificent in its elegance. Ivory cap sleeves covering her shoulders, the dress hugged her upper body closely before flowing out, caressing her legs with each step she took. Tiny diamond earrings adorned her ears, as the matching necklace shimmered in the lights. Though he always found her beautiful, today, her radiance and beauty took his breath away. 

A small smile touched her lips as she observed Heero's reaction. She had kept it a secret from him, dragging the girls from mall to mall, hunting for the perfect dress. Kami-sama, he looks so handsome today. He was dressed in a tuxedo, something she was not used to seeing him in. A charcoal bow fit snugly around his neck as the black jacket fit his broad shoulders to perfection. His hair was slightly tamed today, though it still hung over his deep blue eyes. Just the way I love it. 

_Aishiteru tenshi._

_Aishiteru Heero_.

She yearned to run to him though she fought hard to control herself. It seemed an eternity had passed before she made it to his side. As he held out his hand, she placed her hand in his. A strange tingle of electricity flowed between them, as it usually did when they touched. She had found it strange at first, but now she couldn't imagine being close to him without feeling that. 

(AN: This is somewhat based on Christian weddings, but I opted to do a non-religious sort of theme. I'll do my best to make it as sappy as possible!)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of two people deeply in love in the presence of their friends." The minister stopped briefly, looking indulgently at the couple who stood in front of him, with only eyes for each other. "Who has the rings?" 

"I do," Hotaru called out softly as she stood beside them. 

"Marriage is a commitment, a pledge to share the rest of your lives with the one you love. You have chosen the other to explore the journey of life, to experience the happiness and sadness that it has in store for the both of you. Do you, Yuy Heero, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tsukino Usagi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Reaching over, Heero took one of the rings and placed it slowly on Usagi's finger. Eyes never leaving her face, he promised, "With this ring, I pledge my love and commitment." Her eyes shone with tears and happiness as her trembling fingers placed the other ring on Heero's finger. "With this ring, I pledge my love and commitment." 

Loud sniffles could be heard coming from the front row. 

"By the power vested in me, and as witnessed by your friends, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now… ahem!" The minister cleared his throat at the newly weds who had apparently long since forgotten the existence of the rest of the world as they kissed. 

"It's so beautiful," Rei murmured as she dabbed the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. Wufei sat next to her, blinking rapidly, trying to hold his emotions back. Mina, spying his attempts to be subtle, poked him and giggled.

"Are you crying, Wu-chan?" She teased, only to stiffen up slightly in fear as Wufei glared at her. With Duo at the front, he had thought he would get a break. Now this blond seemed to making it her life mission to taunt him. 

"Did you say something, you weak onna?" He yelled as his eyes mysteriously dried up. 

"Hey, you leave her alone, Wu-man!" Duo shouted from the altar.

"My name is NOT Wu-man," Wufei bit out through clenched teeth. 

The minister stared in open-mouth amazement, wondering what on earth had happened. He had a couple who could not take their eyes (or their hands) off each other and a fight that was threatening to break out. 

"Excuse me," he called out politely, only to be ignored as the rising din drowned him out. "PEOPLE!!!!" 

Everyone fell silent as they turned around to stare at him. Heero and Usagi finally pulled away from each other, a slightly dazed look on their faces before flushing in embarrassment.

"I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Yuy."

Happy and a few tear-filled faces greeted them as they walked back down the aisle. Unbeknownst to them, a figure hovered close by, a sad smile on her lips. 

"All my love to you, my daughter."

Usagi stopped suddenly, turning back to glance at the altar. 

"Something wrong?" Heero asked, concern written on his face.

"Iie. I could've sworn I felt somebody back there," she said as she shrugged. Placing her hand behind his neck, she pulled his face in closer for a kiss.

"I love you, Mr. Yuy."

With a crooked grin that tugged the corner of his lips, he replied, "I love you, Mrs. Yuy" before kissing his wife with a passion that astounded those who knew him.

"There goes our perfect soldier," Duo commented wryly. "And the first of us single fellows to go!" 

"You'll join his ranks soon enough, baka." Wufei retorted.

"No way! I'm going to remain single. Ahhh the freedom to…" Duo trailed off as he was distracted by Mina walking by Makoto. 

"You were saying?" Wufei smirked.

__

***************************************************

A little girl ran towards him, tears brimming from her deep blue eyes. Her platinum blond hair trailed behind her as she flung herself at him. With a slight grimace, he picked her up as he felt the tremors shaking her little body. 

"Which one is it this time, musume-chan?" 

"Hiroki," she hiccuped as she referred to his oldest son. 

All his three sons were natural born troublemakers. _Not unlike their mother_, he thought wryly. 

"BOYS!" He roared as a thundering of footsteps could be heard entering the room.

Three young faces looked at him guiltily. Hideki and Takashi, the twins, were already causing much havoc at the age of five. Both had blond hair and blue eyes just like Usagi did. Hiroki stood with his back straight, almost as if he knew he was in trouble. Dark brown hair fell and covered his deep blue eyes. 

"What did I tell you about bullying your little sister?" He berated, as his three-year old daughter sniffled in his arms.

"It wasn't bullying! I didn't mean it. Hideki and Takashi wanted to see if the wrestling moves Haruka-sama showed me would beat the ones Wu-sama showed them. Then, Sora came along and she wanted to play."

He sighed in exasperation. Haruka and Wufei. From now on, those two were only going to be allowed supervised visits with his sons.

"Heero?" 

He turned around to see his wife, waddling towards them. She was almost seven months pregnant. They had teased Hotaru mercilessly about being wrong. Hotaru merely shrugged when she was confronted. "I wasn't wrong. I just told you three boys and one girl. That was as much as I saw at that age. How was I to know that you were this active? I can't account for **all** activities you know." 

"Kaasan!" The children chorused as they hugged their mother tight.

"You're getting bigger, kaasan." Sora chirped brightly.

Heero cringed inwardly. _5…4…3…2…1_

"WAAAAAH!" Usagi wailed as she ran off as fast as she could in her current state. 

"Sora-chan, what did I tell you about your mother being sensitive about her weight?"

"What's sensitive?"

"You don't tell her she's getting bigger, baka onna." Hiroki rolled his eyes. Heero glared at his son, causing him to back up slightly. 

"We're going to have a little talk about how much time Wufei spends with you boys. In the meantime, look after your sister."

Sora's eyes became wider as she glanced at her brothers. 

"Hiroki-niisan, what's this bright thing here?" She asked as she pointed towards a light glowing in the palm of her right hand. 

"Nani?!" He exclaimed. "I thought Wu-sama said girls weren't supposed to get those powers too." 

Giggling in delight, she observed the light float up from her right palm before bursting like a bubble. Then, Sora took off in the direction of her room. Her brothers merely stared at her in shock.

"We're going to have to watch her now. She's only three, and she can already do tricks!" 

"At least she doesn't have a tail like you, Hiroki." Takeshi remarked. 

***************************************************

Heero found Usagi in their bedroom with her back turned to him. Wrapping his arms around her (or at least somewhat around her), he held her close as she leaned against him. 

"Did I tell you how happy you make me? And how much I love you?" He whispered in her ear. He felt her body tremble and shake a little as she turned around to face him. 

"Probably as happy as you make me, and as much as I love you." 

Gently tipping her chin upwards, he leaned forward to kiss her. As their lips touch, the familiar energy leapt between them, running through their blood. Suddenly feeling a motion from the region of Usagi's stomach, they sprang apart. Usagi giggled as she observed Heero's look of shock. 

"I think this one's going to be feistier than the others," she remarked, much to her husband's dismay. Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. "You have to admit though, it's fun getting into trouble."

A smile crept on Heero's lips. "It sure is, tenshi. It sure is," he murmured before his lips descended upon hers with a love that did not fade in the past seven years but grew with a promise and intensity with each passing year. It would seem that the two destined lovers finally created their own destiny, one that allowed them to be together for as long as they should breathe. And perhaps much much longer after that.

***************************************************

Well minna-chan? What did you think? I can't believe I *finally* finished a story! This is soooo shocking! *giggles* I hope you weren't too disappointed with this. *prays and crosses fingers* I had a hard time coming up with a suitable ending. As I wrote more, I found myself creating more questions. I tried to end it as neatly as I could. And I know, it's not really a typical "happy" ending per se between Usagi and Selenity, but I just felt that it would take time for a person to forgive someone for such a big lie, even one as compassionate and loving as Usagi. That's just my take on things. And oh yeah, the entity/Mamoru deal? Even *I* didn't expect that ;) It came to me in a moment of utter madness at three a.m. in the morning (You should try talking to me then. I make no sense at that time of night). And I also chose to grant Usagi's wish to be normal, which explains why she has no memories. But it also leaves room for further exploration (me and my sequels), ne? *grins*

I have a few requests to ask my readers now. First of all, please review! Let me know what you liked about Unexpected Destiny, what you didn't, and what you would've wanted to see more of. Since this is my first completion of a big fic, I would like feedback to know what I can do for my next one! ;) This brings me to my second request. I'm thinking of working on the side story to His Touch – Usagi/Ryouga's Story. However, I haven't seen Ranma ½ in ages and I **NEED** help on this! If you know a lot about the various characters/interactions, please please write me at chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com Also, I'm thinking of working on another story, which has the potential of being another mega huge fic. It will be a DBZ/SM crossover, and will feature some interesting twists (that I've figured out so far at least) and warping of timelines. And I've been *really* wanting to work on a sequel to Trunks and Usagi's Story as well! *giggles* So, another thing is, I need you readers to vote on which you would like to see first! Having said all that, thank you to all the wonderful reviewers who've been with me since Chapter 1 of Unexpected Destiny. You guys keep me going! Ja ne for now! 


End file.
